


La Germania dei record (di frociaggine)

by itsalexa13



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Celebrations, FIFA World Cup 2014, Funny, German National Team, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalexa13/pseuds/itsalexa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di one shot ambientate dopo la vittoria della Germania della coppa del mondo.<br/>I nuovi campioni festeggiano il titolo lasciandosi andare, e tra una birra e l'altra i giocatori scoprono che nella squadra ci sono un paio di amicizie che sono qualcosa in più. Ovviamente non possono fare a meno di mettersi in mezzo e creare un gran casino, prima di sistemare tutto.<br/>Avvertenze: la storia è per la maggior parte comica, ironica, a tratti quasi demenziale, con delle pillole romantiche e un paio di battute che vi faranno intenerire (forse anche commuovere.)</p><p> </p><p>  <i></i><br/>“Cosa facciamo ora?” domandò, mordendosi il labbro.<br/>L’attaccante smise di fissare con aria assente il pavimento, andando verso di lui. Appoggiò una mano sulla sua nuca, baciandolo teneramente sulle labbra, prima di recuperare i suoi boxer e i suoi pantaloncini da sotto al letto.<br/>“Hai sentito, no? ‘Spiegazioni yay’ anche per noi.”<br/>Con un sorrisetto, Manuel si alzò in piedi agguantando un paio di jeans e una maglietta a maniche corte “Siamo davvero la Germania dei record.”<br/>“Puoi dirlo forte, Liebe.” lo spalleggiò Müller, rubandogli nuovamente la maglia da portiere e infilandola.<br/>“Il record di frociaggine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Tranquillo, ho usato il dito"

“Su le mani per la Germania! Oh-oh-oh! Campioni del fottuto mondo!”

Un megafono che ti stride nell’orecchio non è un suono piacevole, soprattutto se condito della voce a tratti acuta e a tratti roca di Thomas Muller.  
E Manuel Neuer lo stava riscoprendo ancora e ancora, nel tragitto in autobus dall’arena sino al loro albergo. Uno sbuffo irritato dopo si ritrovò a parlare direttamente con il capitano in persona. 

“Si può sapere dove cazzo ha trovato quel megafono?”  
Lahm gli rivolse un sorriso estatico, ancora troppo preso dal fervore della vittoria per poter anche solo preoccuparsi della cosa, 

“Andiamo, Manuel! Hai visto come è felice!? Cerca di non essere il solito brontolone!”  
Felice.

“Vorrai dire ubriaco?” chiese il portiere assottigliando appena gli occhi, notando come quell’affermazione non avesse provocato il minimo sdegno da parte né del capitano, né di Bastian, che ascoltava divertito dalla fila accanto alla loro.

Thom non era il solo ubriaco, ma come al solito quello che faceva più cagnara di tutti. Quando, nello spogliatoio, avevano fatto la doccia con lo champagne, a lui ne era finito molto più in bocca che sulla maglia sporca di terra e sudore.  
Una brusca frenata lo fece volare a terra, di pancia, ma nemmeno quello smorzò il suo entusiasmo, e fece appena in tempo ad appuntellare i gomiti per poter riportare quell’attrezzo infernale alle labbra. 

“Stasera balleremo tutta la notte e io voglio un lento con Gotze!” 

“Qualcuno gli levi quel maledetto megafono!” sbraitò Manuel esasperato.

Mario rise fragorosamente dall’altra parte dell’autobus, alzando entrambi i pollici.

Certo, Thomas era di sicuro il più rumoroso lì dentro, la sua vena da casinista cronico era già esagerata a condizioni normali, ma con quella medaglia al collo che con il suo peso non gli permetteva di dimenticare il fatto che fosse campione del mondo, il suo chiassoso entusiasmo era inarrestabile.  
Ma non era il solo, ovviamente. Tutti i suoi compagni di squadra, a discapito delle curve che rendevano il loro equilibrio decisamente instabile, stavano saltellando, urlando e cantando, si abbracciavano e si stringevano, alcuni di loro addirittura si permettevano qualche lacrima di gioia. 

Il capitano Lahm aveva cercato di non farsi vedere, di mascherare la commozione con le urla e gli abbracci, ma i suoi occhi erano irrimediabilmente lucidi, e chi poteva biasimarlo? Aveva portato la sua squadra sulla cima del mondo.  
Anche Özil dopo essersi seduto sul pullman, mentre le scariche di adrenalina si affievolivano, si era concesso di piangere un po’, abbracciato immediatamente da Kheidera che dopo qualche minuto l’aveva scosso con energia obbligandolo a sorridere di nuovo. Avevano avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per piangere, adesso c’era spazio solo per i festeggiamenti. 

Tra i cori e i salti, c’era Podolski, con il sorriso più luminoso che avesse mai campeggiato sul volto di qualcuno, che con il suo inseparabile telefono filmava e fotografava ogni momento, fermandosi solo quando veniva letteralmente placcato dal suo inseparabile compagno di avventure, Bastian Schweinsteiger, il quale non perdeva occasione per stringerlo a sé, spintonarlo un po’ per poi riprenderselo tra le braccia mentre ridevano come pazzi.

“L’avresti mai detto, dieci anni fa? Che saremmo stati qui, a festeggiare insieme?” chiese Bastian prendendo l’amico per le spalle.

“Sinceramente? Sì! Non c’era altro futuro che potessi immaginare!”

Mancava solamente una musichetta romantica e un tramonto in sottofondo, con tanto degli ultimi raggi che andavano spegnersi sul riflesso del mare e-

“Oh, per l’amor di tutto ciò che è dignitoso, finitela.” Manuel si alzò, passando in mezzo a Lukas e Bastian. Andò diritto verso Müller, sollevandolo di peso dal pavimento per la collottola. Questi si buttò letteralmente sul portiere, che lo spinse con forza, facendolo volare su due sedili.  
Purtroppo, il megafono era ancora stretto nel suo pugno e il cipiglio incazzato che il giovane bavarese assunse non era per nulla di buon auspicio. 

“Ma il premio che ti hanno dato…” disse, senza usufruire del suo magico strumento. 

“E’ per il miglior portiere o per il più grosso palo in culo dei mondiali? No, perché sarebbero entrambi meritati”

Schweini appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Neuer, salvandosi così anche dall’autobus che frenava e parcheggiava davanti al loro albergo. 

“Lascialo stare, dai.”

“Fate un po’ come vi pare.”dDisse il portiere, alzando le mani e avviandosi all’uscita per primo.

“Io voglio solo una bel di po’ birra e andare a letto!”

“Nessuno andrà a letto stasera!” gli sbraitò dietro Schürrle, facendo passare il povero Löw, che non sapeva se prepararsi a tanti infortuni notturni o essere solo fiero dei suoi ragazzi. Tutti entrarono nell’albergo per i grandi festeggiamenti, i discorsi e i brindisi d’obbligo insieme a tutti gli ospiti, fino a che gli invitati non cominciarono ad andarsene, e i ragazzi uscirono per continuare la festa tra di loro.

“La piscina è mia!” urlò Poldi, superando Manuel a corsa mentre usciva dalla porta, con Thomas alle calcagna. 

Manuel gioì quando li vide lanciarsi in piscina, non sapendo però che il megafono maledetto era stato affidato alle cure di ‘Vati Basti’.

“L’ULTIMO CHE SI BUTTA IN PISCINA PUZZA!” urlò nel megafono Schweini, prima di lasciarlo a terra e correre come un ossesso verso il bordo della piscina, lanciandosi in acqua a bomba mentre Lukas e Thomas urlavano alzando il pugno. Tutti gli altri non se lo fecero ripetere due volte, tranne Manuel che fece dietrofront tornando dentro. Quando riemerse dalla porta dell’hotel i suoi compagni cominciarono a fischiarlo e schizzarlo con violenza.

“Manuel sei simpatico come un dito in culo!” gli urlò Thomas mentre sguazzava allegramente in acqua, e il portiere dovette trattenere una battutaccia perché quello non era né il luogo né il momento di fare scandalo.

“Ripetimelo tra cinque minuti!” rispose semplicemente per poi tuffarsi a sua volta e cominciare ad inseguire l’amico per tentare di affogarlo.

“AIUTO AIUTO!” strillò Thom con la voce meno virile che si potesse immaginare, mentre tutti ridevano e assistevano divertiti allo spettacolo.  
Müller fu salvato in corner dall’arrivo di un paio di camerieri dell’albergo con due carrelli pieni di birra e champagne, che riscontrarono un eccessivo entusiasmo da parte dei ragazzi che in mezzo nano secondo si lanciarono fuori dalla piscina per accaparrarsi tutto l’alcohol che riuscivano a tenere in mano.

“Dimmi di nuovo che sono un dito in culo” disse Manuel afferrando Thomas per il colletto con fare provocatorio, portandoselo più vicino di quanto sarebbe stato consono. Thomas sogghignò con una certa malizia, e senza neanche farci caso appoggiò una mano sul fianco dell’altro per reggersi e gli lanciò un’occhiata decisamente eloquente.

“Se continuate a guardarvi così vi consumate!”

Schweini lo spintonò prendendosi la tua personale vendetta, facendo poi l’occhiolino a Thomas.  
Müller glissò la cosa con la solita eleganza. 

“Vai in culo anche tu, Basti”.

Per l’appunto.

Premette sul capo del biondo, nel patetico tentativo di annegarlo, ottenendo come unico risultato quello di sgambettare come un cretino nell’acqua mentre l’altro lo riportava a terra.

“Non bere troppo.” gli disse, mentre entrambi si sfilavano la maglietta e la lasciavano cadere sulla medesima sdraio. 

“O dopo non riuscirai nemmeno a pisciare diritto, figurarsi fare un lavoro da uomo.” concluse con una esorbitante allusione al portiere, che stava parlando con Özil.

Thomas sospirò lungamente, appoggiando i pugni ai fianchi. Sembrava la copia pensionata di Peter Pan. Ubriaco, per giunta. 

“Non lo so. Forse questa vittoria è un chiaro segno: la svolta. Dovrei smettere di farmi il mio portiere e chiamare mia moglie.”

“Lisa non è qui.” gli ricordò Bastian, abbracciandogli le spalle. 

“Lui si. Lui c’è sempre.”

Gli spettinò i capelli bagnati, prima di raggiungere Lukas, che lo aspettava con un paio di bottiglie di birra, lasciando a Crazy Müller il tempo di ricaricarsi.

Sospirò mentre si sdraiava e appoggiava la testa sulle braccia, concedendosi di guardare per qualche istante Manuel, seduto poco lontano da lui. E pensare che doveva essere solo un gioco, l’esperimento di due ragazzi troppo sicuri di sé e della loro amicizia. Che male poteva fare? Era solo curiosità. Ma adesso le cose erano cambiate, per quanto si impedissero di ammetterlo.  
Neuer si voltò appena in tempo per incrociare lo sguardo di Thomas, che non lo distolse, anzi, continuò a fissarlo dritto negli occhi mostrandogli quel suo solito sorriso un po’ sbilenco che Manuel trovava adorabile. Non che gliel’avesse mai confessato ovviamente, ma sì, lo trovava adorabile. 

Il portiere stava per alzarsi e andare a sedersi di fianco all’altro, quando improvvisamente l’aria si riempì di musica, e lui alzò lo sguardo verso Gotze e Schürrle che stavano esultando per la loro conquista, prima di prendere di peso i compagni più vicini e spintonarli finché non cominciavano a ballare.  
Bastian non fu tra quelli da dover pregare, appena udì le prime note urlò di gioia e afferrò la mano di Lukas, trascinandolo in mezzo agli altri che si erano accalcati vicino al bordo della piscina a ballare e saltellare.

Manuel ridacchiò fra sé e sé e si alzò comunque, parandosi davanti a Thomas che lo guardò curioso, senza muoversi.

“Che c’è?” gli chiese confuso, dato che il portiere si limitava a fissarlo senza proferire parola.

“Ti prego non farmelo dire.” lo prego Manuel fra i denti, facendo ridere sonoramente l’altro.

“Oh no invece, te lo farò dire e te lo rinfaccerò per il resto dei miei giorni.”

Manuel sbuffò sonoramente e incrociò le braccia al petto. 

“Sono un campione del mondo, non puoi farmi questo.” protestò con un borbottio indignato.

“Ti è andata male amico, anche io sono un campione del mondo, quindi dillo.” rispose Thomas senza smettere di ridacchiare soddisfatto. Manuel sbuffò ancora più forte e sollevò gli occhi al cielo indispettito, prima di guardare nuovamente l’amico con fare arrendevole e quasi imbarazzato.

“Ti va di ballare?”

Müller si scostò dal tettuccio della sdraio su cui si era appoggiato, accarezzando la linea della mascella del portiere con il pollice. 

“Sì, esigo di ballare fino a che le mie gambe già provate non mi faranno cadere.” disse, guardando negli occhi l’altro. 

“Ma prima, more alcohol!”

“Non parlare inglese, fallo per te stesso in primo luogo.” lo pregò Manuel, prendendosi però una libertà che mai in pubblico si era concesso. Afferrò per un istante la mano dell’attaccante che, lentamente, si stava riabbassando e la strinse.

Poi gli diede le spalle, permettendogli così una veloce ispezione del suo fondoschiena.

Tre birre dopo erano tutti su un altro pianeta.

Tre birre, due mojito e qualche shottino dopo, c’erano già i primi caduti.

“Allontanare Per dalla piscina, non voglio morti!” 

Löw si appoggiò traballante a uno degli ombrelloni, guardandoli tutti uno ad uno.  
Özil, dalla sua posizione strategica, abbracciato a un fusto di birra ormai vuoto, alzò il boccale verso di lui “Al miglior allenatore!”  
Era il settimo brindisi, quello. Solo per lui.

“Io vado a stendermi o sverrò qui.” proseguì il coach, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Lahm. 

“Li affido a te, attenzione.”

Questo fissava perso avanti a sé, con gli occhi vitrei. Sicuramente non capiva nulla.  
Nessuno si chiese se ci avesse fatto caso o meno, la questione però non sussistette: Löw andò bellamente a dormire.  
Appena l’allenatore sparì dalla loro vista, Bastian sollevò la bottiglia di vodka che non aveva abbandonato da un bel po’ urlando: “SHOTTINI PER TUTTI I CAMPIONI DEL MONDO!”  
Il biondo cominciò a passare a rassegna tutti i suoi compagni, che aprirono obbedienti la bocca mentre Schweini gli versava la vodka direttamente giù per la gola.

“Dio, li vuoi uccidere?” disse Neuer mentre prendeva Thomas sottobraccio, il quale ormai stava ridendo senza ritegno, aggrappandosi al portiere con entrambe le mani.

“NON POSSIAMO MORIRE, SIAMO CAMPIONI DEL MONDO!” urlò Bastian, il quale stava stringendo a sua volta Poldi, che gli rubò la bottiglia di mano e la sollevò, cominciando a versare la vodka e obbligando il compagno a cercare di berla insieme a lui, guancia contro guancia. Considerando il tasso etilico ormai alle stelle, Lukas non ci pensò due volte qualche secondo dopo a leccare la guancia di Schweini, appiccicosa dall’alcohol che c’era finito.

“Ok, la situazione qui sta sfuggendo di mano. Io porto questo capriolo ubriaco in camera prima che vomiti in piscina.” commentò Manuel spostando il braccio sui fianchi di Thomas.

“Guarda che io sto benissimo!” si ribellò l’altro, senza però spostarsi mezzo centimetro dal corpo del portiere, ridendo senza alcun motivo apparente.

“Nooo Manu la notte è ancora giovane!” si ribellò Mesut, ma venne brutalmente spinto via da Bastian.

“No, Manuel hai ragione, porta Thomas a letto.” disse Schweini ammiccandogli troppo visibilmente per la decenza comune, ma tanto erano comunque tutti troppo ubriachi per accorgersene.  
Neuer non cedette alla provocazione. 

“Dovreste ritirarvi tutti quanti. Abbiamo corso per quasi centoquaranta minuti fermandoci giusto il tempo per non tirare le cuoia. Domani possiamo dormire alla grande e domani sera, dopo le interviste, organizzare una festa decente, non questo schifo.”

“La festa spacca!” urlò Thom, puntandogli direttamente nell’orecchio il maledetto megafono.

Dove diavolo l’aveva ritrovato?!  
L’idea parve piacere ai più che si ricordarono solo in quel frangente che erano davvero, davvero stanchi.  
Alzarono Per di peso, poi aiutarono anche Lahm e Schurrle a tornare verso le stanze. Una volta messa in sicurezza la piscina, Manuel guardò Thomas e Bastian, abbracciati su uno sdraio. Poldi non sembrava contento della cosa.

“Immagino che voi due vogliate un po’ di intimità” spiattellò acidamente il portiere, prendendo di peso Müller per farlo alzare. 

“Lo porto a letto –in camera sua- mentre voi concludete la serata.”

“Come no, bella scusa.” disse Lukas, mentre guardava Thom totalmente in balia del portiere.

Era davvero cotto.

“Buonanotte, Neueller!”

“Odio quando ci chiami così!”

Bastian rise, mentre l’altro prendeva posto accanto a lui.

“Non sono bellini? Manuel usa già il plurale.”

“Fottiti!”

Il cancelletto della piscina si chiuse e i due rimasero finalmente soli.  
Poldi si stese accanto a Bastian, che lo prese sottobraccio e appoggiò la testa sulla sua.

“Quanto sei ubriaco?” gli chiese Lukas alzando lo sguardo su di lui, e Bastian sollevò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione.

“Mi sta chiedendo se sono in grado di…festeggiare?” alluse malizioso Schweini sorridendo sornione, e Poldi ridacchiò mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

“Beh, direi che ce li meritiamo dei…festeggiamenti come si deve. Siamo campioni del mondo, Basti. Dopo dieci anni, siamo campioni del mondo!” disse Lukas con quel suo solito sorriso così ampio e acceso che sembrava illuminare tutto intorno a lui. Bastian si era innamorato di quel sorriso la primissima volta che lo aveva visto, e la cosa che più odiava di tutte le sconfitte che aveva vissuto con la sua squadra, era veder scomparire quel sorriso dal volto di Lukas. Non avrebbe permesso più a niente o a nessuno di rubare il sorriso che tanto amava. E adesso, poteva ammirarlo in tutto il suo splendore. Bastian ricambiò raggiante e fece scorrere la mano fino ad intrecciare le sue dita con quelle del compagno di squadra.

“Ne abbiamo parlato così tanto, ci abbiamo fantasticato così tanto, che adesso non mi sembra vero. Non è un sogno, vero?” rispose Schweini con voce un po’ più distante, ripensando a tutte le volte in cui lui e Lukas avevano parlato di cosa avrebbero fatto se fossero riusciti ad alzare quella coppa.  
Poldi in tutta risposta gli pizzicò il braccio con forza, facendolo sussultare ed imprecare mentre lui se la rideva ampiamente.

“Ehi! Questo è stato scortese!” si lamentò per poi scoppiare a ridere con lui.

Quando le risa scemarono, Lukas alzò la mano libera sfiorando delicatamente il taglio sotto l’occhio di Schweini.

“Quando ti hanno fatto questo fallo, Sami ha dovuto tenermi perché stavo per entrare in campo e uccidere qualcuno. Nessuno fa male al mio Basti.” disse con tono risoluto, borbottando quasi come un bambino.

“Piano tigre, lo sai che ci sono abituato…” rispose sogghignando, mentre Lukas continuava ad ispezionargli la ferita di guerra. 

“Spero non ti rimanga la cicatrice.” commentò Poldi dopo qualche istante, facendo aggrottare la fronte dell’altro.

“Io sì, fa molto guerriero! E’ sexy!”

Lukas rise scuotendo appena il capo.

“Credimi, non potresti essere più sexy di così.”

Bastian sorrise malizioso, e afferrò con delicatezza il mento dell’altro.

“A proposito…me lo dai un bacio come si deve, adesso?” domandò Schweini sapendo già la risposta.

“Credevo non me lo avresti mai chiesto.” sussurrò Poldi prima di chiudere la distanza tra loro e poggiare le proprie labbra su quelle dell’altro in un bacio languido e sentito. Il loro primo bacio da campioni del mondo. 

Quando si staccarono, neanche la peggiore delle notizie avrebbe potuto cancellare i sorrisi dai loro volti.

“L’avrei fatto anche prima, sai? Baciarti come si deve, in campo.” commentò Lukas dopo qualche istante di puro silenzio.

“Anche io…ma abbiamo tutto il tempo per rimediare.” rispose Schweini con un mezzo sorriso sghembo, e gli occhi di Lukas parvero illuminarsi.

“E che stiamo aspettando?” esclamò balzando in piedi e cominciando letteralmente a saltellare come un leprotto verso la porta d’ingresso.

“Dio, stasera sembri più frocio del normale.” lo rimbeccò divertito mentre si alzava a sua volta.

“Ha parlato il premio eterosessualità 2014!” ribatté Lukas quasi indignato, senza però abbandonare la sua andatura guizzante.

Bastian colse la provocazione al volo e cominciò a rincorrere il compagno dentro l’albergo, il quale lanciò un urletto che non giocava di certo a favore della sua causa, e cominciò a correre a sua volta su per le scale, verso il corridoio del primo piano dove c’erano le loro camere. Ma Poldi non poteva scappare per sempre, e non appena arrivò davanti la porta della sua stanza, Bastian lo raggiunse e lo sbattè senza troppe cerimonie alla parete, baciandolo con trasporto, la dolcezza del bacio precedente lontana anni luce. Adesso c’era spazio solo per la passione, l’entusiasmo, le lingue che si tormentavano e i denti che si scontravano senza delicatezza, mentre le loro mani cominciavano a vagare ovunque e i loro respiri si facevano più ansimanti. Bastian non ci pensò due volte a spalmarsi completamente contro Lukas e a spingere il bacino verso il suo, facendogli scappare un gemito mentre l’eccitazione cominciava a farsi evidente per entrambi.

“Che sta…OH MIO DIO!”

I due ragazzi vennero brutalmente interrotti dalla voce allarmata di Özil, che era appena uscito dalla sua stanza, poco lontana dalla loro.  
Lukas e Bastian si staccarono di colpo, ma rimasero paralizzati, non riuscirono nemmeno ad allontanarsi, rimanendo completamente attaccati l’uno all’altro mentre guardavano Mesut con terrore, aspettando la sua reazione.

“Oh cazzo…cazzo lo sapevo! LO SAPEVO! LAHM MI DEVE 100 EURO!” sbraitò chiudendo la porta di colpo e correndo verso l’ascensore come un pazzo.

Lukas e Bastian rimasero pietrificati per qualche altro istante, guardandosi con gli occhi sgranati imbevuti di terrore puro per un lunghissimo minuto.

“Merda.” imprecò Bastian fra i denti, mentre Lukas sospirava e si stringeva tra le spalle.

“Beh, alla fine lo sapevamo che era solo questione di tempo…in quest’ultimo periodo non eravamo stati proprio discreti.” 

“Ma certo che siamo stati discreti, come sempre!” ribatté Schweini contrariato, mentre Lukas sollevava un sopracciglio scettico.

“Discreti per un cieco e un sordo magari.” 

Bastian sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo, poi si guardò un attimo intorno e scosse le spalle.

“Va beh, tra trenta secondi netti lo saprà anche la Merkel, quindi ho una buona notizia per te Lukas…stanotte puoi urlare quanto vuoi.” commentò malizioso, senza indugiare un secondo in più e ributtandosi con foga sulle labbra dell’altro, mentre questi si frugava velocemente nella tasca dei pantaloni per tirare fuori la chiave della camera. 

Quando ci riuscì si allontanò dall’altro per tentare di aprire la porta, un’impresa di non trascurabile difficoltà se si aveva Bastian Schweinsteiger premuto addosso che ti baciava il collo come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello.  
Finalmente, dopo interminabili istanti di frustrazione, Poldi aprì la porta e i due ragazzi ruzzolarono dentro poco decorosamente, riprendo l’equilibrio appena in tempo per non finire in terra come due idioti. Basti chiuse la porta con un calcio e afferrò con forza la vita di Lukas sotto la maglia, guidandolo verso il centro della stanza e buttandolo sul letto senza troppe cerimonie. Non esitò un solo secondo a seguirlo, stendendosi sopra di lui e catturando di nuovo le sue labbra in un duello senza fine, dove non c’erano vinti ma solo vincitori. Lukas si strinse a lui il più possibile, cingendogli il collo con le braccia e aprendo le gambe quanto bastava per accoglierlo, e per un po’ si baciarono e strusciarono con foga, con fretta, i movimenti frenetici e bramosi. Poi cominciarono a spogliarsi, si sfilarono i vestiti con un qualche difficoltà a causa dell’alcohol e della posizioni, e quando furono pelle contro pelle, il ritmo rallentò inevitabilmente, le carezze si fecero più dolci, i movimenti più lenti, i baci più delicati.

Quella notte Lukas e Bastian non avrebbero scopato. Non si sarebbero presi come facevano di nascosto negli spogliatoi, veloci e smaniosi, non si sarebbero rintanati in qualche posto angusto e fuori mano per non farsi scoprire, dovendosi accontentare di spinte scomode e frenetiche.  
Quella notte Lukas e Bastian avrebbero fatto l’amore, perché era stato l’amore a farli arrivare fino a lì, a suggellare quel sogno che era diventato realtà, a portarli sulla vetta più alta del mondo.  
E così fecero. Con calma, con sincronia, con dolcezza. Si baciarono in ogni modo e punto possibile, si guardarono e si sorrisero, perché in quel momento era tutto perfetto. In quel momento tutto era al posto giusto, loro erano al posto giusto.

Dopo aver raggiunto l’apice si stesero uno di fianco all’altro, le mani intrecciate e i respiri affaticati, concedendosi qualche minuto per riprendersi.

“Bastian…” lo chiamò Lukas dopo un po’, con lo sguardo perso verso il soffitto, mentre l’altro si voltava a guardarlo.

“Siamo campioni del mondo.”

Schweini ridacchiò intenerito e lo abbracciò stretto.

“Lo so”

“Lo sai?”

Bastian sorrise raggiante.

“Beh, tu sei sempre stato il campione del mio mondo.”

*

I corridoi sembravano parecchio stretti agli occhi di Neuer.  
Non osava immaginare come Thom stesse vivendo la cosa.  
Stava barcollando da una parte all’altra, sbattendo contro ogni porta e ogni ostacolo sulla sua strada. Si sarebbe ritrovato pieno di lividi, anche laddove i vari falli non erano arrivati.  
Ouch, frase infelice.

Scuotendo il capo ai suoi stessi pensieri, Manuel seguì con passo lento l’oscillare del compagno di squadra, cercando di non guardare quel culetto perfetto che si ritrovava.  
Culetto perfetto attaccato ad una testa di cazzo, visto che il più giovane cacciò di nuovo fuori il maledetto megafono.

“CAMPIONI DEL- ehy! Ridammelo!” 

Inutile dire che il portiere aveva strappato dalle mani di Thom quell’aggeggio infernale in men che non si dica, impedendogli di svegliare l’intero stabile. Si innescò così una guerra, che si concluse davanti alla porta di Neuer.  
Il poveraccio si addossò contro di essa, fissando quella davanti alla sua. Quella era la stanza di Müller. Doveva solo voltarsi e mettersi a letto.  
Ubriaco com’era, non si sarebbe nemmeno levato le scarpe.  
Stava per incitarlo a farlo entrare, quando una molla si innescò nel suo cervello. 

“Aspetta.” disse, coprendo con la grande mano quelle dell’attaccante, che stava in vano cercando di infilare la chiave magnetica nella fessura “Sei messo male, sai? Non dovresti stare solo.”

Se si sentiva male? Se annegava nel suo vomito come quel grassone, Elvis? No, non poteva rischiare tanto. Dopotutto anche lui aveva bevuto, ma non così tanto da non riuscire a garantire a Thomas un minimo di sicurezza. 

L’altro, però, non sembrava d’accordo. Anzi, parve quasi offeso. 

“Per chi mi hai preso? Un coglione che non sa bere?” puntò il dito sotto al suo mento, con quella classica espressione da idiota attaccabrighe che usava spesso in campo. Che il suo caratterino fosse famoso anche tra i suoi compagni era risaputo. Manuel, poi, ci litigava ogni giorno.

“Che tu lo voglia o meno, sei umano.” insistette il portiere. 

“Hai un fegato, nonostante tu ti comporti sempre come se fosse il contrario!”

Una porta si aprì lentamente e da essa sbucò il capo spettinato e assonnato di Miroslav Klose. I due lo guardarono interdetti, visto che si accorsero solo in quel momento che mancava solamente lui all’appello, alla festa in piscina.

“Ragazzi, io vi adoro.” disse chieto ma deciso, mettendo le mani avanti mentre si avvicinava di due passi. 

“Ma ho messo i bambini a letto ed erano così eccitati che fargli accettare la cosa è stata dura. Quindi, vi supplico, litigate in camera.”

“Scusa, Miro.” disse Müller con tono sofferente, andando ad abbracciarlo e tirando su col naso. 

“Non volevo. Dovevamo fare goal noi due, stasera, lo sai? Era scritto nelle stelle ma quei maledetti ci placcavano così tanto…”

“Lo so, kinder, lo so.” rispose il più grande, accarezzandogli la schiena mentre lo sentiva accoccolarsi sulla sua spalla. Era ubriaco marcio. Strinse l’occhiolino a Manuel, facendosi poi segno di riprenderselo. 

“Götze è stato sublime, però. Dobbiamo tutto a lui.”

“Domani lo limonerò per premiarlo.”

Neuer alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

“Non credo che la tua lingua gli farà piacere.”

“Allora è più cretino di te.”

Il capo cannoniere diede loro la buonanotte, lasciandoli a battibeccare sottovoce. Alla fine Thomas avrebbe comunque accettato di passare la notte in camera dell’altro, ma fece il sostenuto sino a che non si abbandonò sul letto. 

“Sai” disse l’attaccante, scalciando via le scarpe in modo goffo e guardando ammiccante il portiere. 

“Draxler mi ha chiesto se mi andava di passare da lui, una volta finita la festa.”  
La cosa lasciò del tutto senza parole il portiere. 

“Julian è…”

“Beh, a quanto pare. E interessato.” si appuntellò sui gomiti, sorridendo sghembo mentre notava la gelosia che velava gli occhi chiari di Neuer. 

“Per un attimo ho pensato di accettare.”

Deciso a non cedere a una simile provocazione, Manuel prese un paio di pantaloncini freschi di lavaggio dal cassetto semi aperto del comò. 

“Allora vai, la porta è quella grande e marrone che hai davanti.” 

Poi si chiuse in bagno, deciso a fare una doccia veloce. Sperava di lavar via anche l’amaro che gli era appena rimasto in bocca, insieme al sudore e allo champagne, ma sapeva di essere eccessivamente ottimista in merito.  
Müller l’avrebbe portato alla pazzia, ne era certo.  
Sotto al getto dell’acqua, non riuscì a non torturarsi. C’erano delle voci, circa Thom e Gomez e c’era addirittura chi sosteneva che anche Kevin Großkreutz avesse un debole per il giovane attaccante del Bayer. Tutti pettegolezzi, certo, ma che facevano male e davano fastidio al portiere.  
Una volta uscito e asciutto, trovò difficile aprire la porta.

Se Thom se ne fosse davvero andato? Era così sbronzo che avrebbe potuto farlo.  
Invece no, eccolo lì: la maglietta da portiere -che aveva deciso di rubargli- leggermente sollevata a lasciar scoperte le ossa sporgenti del bacino, il braccio ripiegato sugli occhi e la bocca leggermente socchiusa.  
Addormentato, Thomas Müller sembrava quasi innocuo.  
Andò a stendersi dall’altra parte del letto, prendendo il telecomando per vedere se magari su qualche canale davano una replica dell’incontro o qualcosa inerente, ma non riusciva davvero a smettere di guardarlo.  
Si chinò verso di lui, facendo per appoggiare le labbra alle sue. Non ci riuscì, perché questi riprese a parlare. 

“Pensavo…quanto puoi essere idiota?”

Manuel si rimise seduto, sbuffando. 

“Per perdere tempo con te? Parecchio.”

“Era una puttanata.” elargì Müller, mettendosi seduto più o meno diritto. 

“Quella su Draxler. Era una puttanata. Il poverino era così preso dalla topolona che portava la coppa da non notare il trofeo.”

Neuer non sapeva come prenderla. Si limitò a rimanere impassibile. 

“Perché ti diverte tanto torturarmi?”

“Perché mi piace vedere che a me ci tieni, liebe.” 

Si guardarono negli occhi per istanti infini, poi Thom trovò il coraggio di sedersi un po’ traballante sul bacino di Manuel, a cavalcioni. 

“Ora, comunque, puoi darmi il bacio che volevi darmi prima.”

Il portiere non se lo fece di certo ripetere. Sfilò la sua stessa maglia dal corpo più esile di Thom, saggiando con i polpastrelli i muscoli tesi sul suo bacino, mentre appoggiava la bocca sulla sua. Le loro labbra lottarono, cercando il predominio su quel bacio appassionato, che non trovò fine sino a che Neuer non alzò le mani sul volto del bavarese. Sentì umido sotto ai polpastelli, così si staccò.  
Thomas stava piangendo.  
Ciò lo destabilizzò moltissimo. 

“Cos-Thom?” 

L’altro scrollò il capo, portando una mano agli occhi mentre l’altra andava stringere la spalla del portiere. 

“Niente è solo…. Ci siamo davvero riusciti, abbiamo portato a casa la coppa.”

Intenerito, Manuel gli sorrise, accarezzandogli piano i capelli.

“Sapevo che eri lento, ma realizzarlo solo ora…”

“In campo, quando ho stretto a me Basti, sapevo che avevamo vinto. Però non potevo crollare, perché lui piangeva e stava contando su di me in quel momento” un’altra lacrima ruzzolò sulla guancia di Müller e l’altro la prese su un dito, portandola via prima che raggiungesse le labbra “Ora, però, lo sento tutto quel calore. Qui.” 

Afferrata la mano del portiere, andò a posarla al centro del suo petto. 

“Abbiamo vinto. Per Klose e Bastian. Per noi e per i tifosi.” fece una pausa, mentre un sospiro usciva delle sue labbra tremolanti. 

“Abbiamo vinto per la Germania. Nessuno si dimenticherà mai più di noi.”

“Soprattutto i brasiliani.” rincarò Neuer, prima di appoggiare la fronte alla sua, chiudendo gli occhi. 

“Tu non verrai mai dimenticato, perché anche se hanno premiato Messi, sei stato il migliore in campo. Tu sei il mio campione, Thomas Müller.”

Non servirono altre parole.  
Un giramento di testa, che fosse per alcool o per amore resta un mistero, costrinse Thomas a stendersi. Trascinò con sé Neuer, che si mise sopra di lui, invertendo così le posizioni.  
Ci furono tanti baci e tanti sospiri, poi i gemiti e il suono della carne calda che entra in contatto molte, molte volte.

Poi, raggiunta l’estasi, nessuno dei due sembrava più essere in grado di muovere un muscolo.  
Ironicamente, seppur Manuel fosse molto più imponente di Thom, fu lui a cercare rifugio fra le braccia dell’attaccante.  
Un lungo sbadiglio e poi si rese conto che stava albeggiando.

“Abbiamo fatto l’alba.”

“Io mi sono fatto molto di più, Neuer.”

“Vaffanculo.”

 

*

 

Era risaputo che per quanto una giornata fosse stata stancante, per quanto una notte fosse stata devastante, per quanto poco avesse dormito o quanto avesse bevuto, Lukas Podolski la mattina era un fiore, tutto sorrisi ed energia che spruzzava da ogni suo poro. Molti erano convinti che nemmeno dormisse, semplicemente mettese le pile a ricaricare e ripartisse come niente fosse. Certo, a volte camminava un po’ male, ma quella era un’altra storia.  
La mattina dopo la vittoria del mondiale non faceva eccezione, di buon ora Lukas era già in piedi, perfettamente vestito e sistemato, che zompettava per i corridoi felice come una pasqua alla ricerca di compagni per fare colazione.

Arrivò tutto allegro alla camera di Thomas e cominciò a bussare.

“Buon giorno campione!” esclamò aspettando la risposta dall’altra parte. Risposta che non arrivò. Forse non lo aveva sentito.

“Ehi Thom, sei sveglio?” riprovò alzando un po’ la voce e bussando di nuovo, ma ancora una volta non ottenne risposta.

Ma Lukas non è certo uno che si da per vinto.

“Vuoi venire a fare colazioneee?” cominciò a cantare storpiando le parole del famoso brano di Frozen, “Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?”.

Ancora però, nessuna risposta.  
Il ragazzo continuò a cantare finché non cominciò ad assalirlo una certa preoccupazione. E se gli fosse successo qualcosa? E se stesse male? E se fosse caduto dalla finestra? E se fosse affogato nel suo vomito? E se si fosse soffocato con un laccio delle scarpe? E se l’avesse strangolato il suo orsacchiotto?  
Thomas reggeva l’alcohol, ma non si poteva mai sapere.

Si sentì quindi in dovere di entrare.  
Stupendosi, trovò la porta aperta. Strano, di solito Thom si chiudeva a chiave anche quando doveva solo tornare a recuperare qualcosa.  
Si guardò attorno, notando che la valigia era aperta sul letto, segno che qualcuno doveva essere passato per forza a prendere qualcosa, ma le coperte non erano sfatte e la stanza era immacolata.  
Müller riusciva a rendere un porcile qualsiasi spazio chiuso con almeno tre superfici occupabili in meno di dieci minuti, solitamente.

Perplesso, si appoggiò alla parete, lanciando poi un’occhiata alla porta dall’altra parte del corridoio.  
Un ‘oooh’ zuccherino partì spontaneo, mentre si avviava a balzelloni alla porta. Si chinò su di essa, cercando lo toppa da cui spiare, prima di ricordarsi che le chiavi erano tutte elettroniche…  
Dall’altra parte della parete, ancora profondamente addormentato, Thomas Muller non si era nemmeno accorto di essere rimasto solo nel letto.  
Dopo la sortita in camera sua – aveva attraversato un corridoio con un’evidente erezione nuda in mano- per recuperare qualcosina che potesse aiutare una certa ‘transazione’, non si era più spostato di lì. 

Neuer invece era sveglio, seppur per nulla pimpante, e lo osservava stando seduto ai piedi del letto.  
Quante volte si era ripromesso che quella storia non sarebbe continuata? Praticamente da quando era cominciata. Non si sarebbe mai immaginato una svolta del genere, perché all’inizio era quasi uno scherzo per lui, forse addirittura una sfida, un mettersi alla prova e mettere alla prova il suo amico.  
Erano entrambi belli e curiosi, perché non fare una piccola prova, così per il bene della scienza? Non c’era niente di male nel levarsi uno sfizio, una curiosità.  
Ma fu una buona idea quanto sarebbe stata farsi una striscia di coca. Ti potevi ripetere all’infinito che era solo “una volta, per provare”, ma poi si insidiava serpentina la dipendenza. E più Manuel guardava Thomas, più si ripeteva di smetterla, che non era appropriato, che non poteva succedere, e più gli veniva voglia di toccarlo, di stringerlo, di baciarlo. Come era potuto arrivare a questo punto?

Era innamorato, forse?  
Non c’aveva mai pensato, e forse non avrebbe dovuto pensarci mentre ancora doveva smaltire la felicità per la vittoria del mondiale. Si arrivava a conclusioni stupide quando si era troppo felici.  
Manuel si avvicinò di nuovo a Thomas e gli passò delicatamente una mano fra i capelli.  
Lui si svegliò nel modo meno romantico possibile.  
Non che ci fosse da aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso da Thomas, dopotutto.  
Guardò negli occhi Neuer con un’insolita espressione vispa. Troppo vispa. 

“Devo vomitare.”

Due semplici parole che fecero scattare il portiere.  
Riuscì ad afferrare un cestino e passarlo in tempo all’altro, prima di sentirlo rimettere ogni singola cosa contenuta nel suo stomaco.  
Wow, non avevano nemmeno cenato, presi dall’euforia.

“La prima volta che piangi, la prima volta che vomiti.” Manuel gli accarezzò la schiena, mentre l’attaccante se ne stava chino in avanti con la testa dentro al cestino, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro.  
“Prima volta campione del mondo…”

“Ultima, per te, se non dimentichi ciò che hai visto e sentito.” Alzandosi pigramente, Thom mostrò il suo corpo nudo all’altro, che non riuscì a trattenersi dal guardarselo per bene “Devo lavarmi i denti e magari anche la faccia. Uso il tuo spazzolino.”

“Che schifo!” si lamentò Manuel, ma l’altro si era già chiuso in bagno.

A chiave.  
Neuer si alzò in piedi di scatto e cominciò a bussare con forza alla porta con fare decisamente contrariato.

“Thomas Müller, non ti azzardare ad usare il mio spazzolino per lavarti i denti dopo aver vomitato!” lo minacciò continuando a battere sul legno.

“Ma amore! Devo lavarmi i denti, sennò mi si corrodono, e pericoloso!” gli rispose con tono volutamente smielato quasi da nausea, cosa che face alterare ancor di più il portiere.

“NON CI PROVARE! Usa il mio spazzolino e sei un uomo morto Müller, morto!” sbraitò adirato.

“Non puoi uccidermi! Sono un campione del mondo, e poi come faresti senza di me?” rispose Thomas mentre cominciava a sentire l’acqua che scorreva, allarmandosi ancor di più.

“Me ne troverei un altro! Non dovrei andare neanche tanto lontano! Li hai visti i tuoi compagni di squadra?!” sbottò battendo sulla porta con le mani aperte.

“E’ inutile che provi a farmi ingelosire, sei tu il geloso della coppia.” lo rimbeccò Thomas cercando di trattenere una risata.

“Non siamo una coppia.” ringhiò Manuel appoggiandosi alla parete accanto alla porta.

“Non sembrava così l’altra sera.” rispose Müller, e anche se l’altro non poteva vederlo, era certo che il ragazzo stesse sogghignando malizioso.

Manuel sbuffò infastidito e subito dopo la porta si aprì e Thomas emerse dal bagno, lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita.

“Tranquillo, ho usato il dito.”

“Non è buffo in quanti contesti e quante volte io ti dica questa frase?”

Esasperato, Neuer tornò verso il letto, lasciandosi cadere di faccia su di esso.  
Le coperte profumavano come la pelle di Thom, misto all’odore del sesso e chissà cos’altro.  
Lo sapeva eccome, a dirla tutta.  
Sentì la mani di Thom sulla schiena, fino all’elastico dei boxer neri “Perché te li sei messi?”  
Il portiere voltò il capo verso di lui, guardandolo mentre si stendeva a sua volta “Perché la gente indossa i boxer?”

“Tu non dovresti.” Proseguì l’attaccante “Hai un corpo perfetto, dovresti permettermi di guardarlo tutto.”

Girandosi sul fianco, Manuel pensò che non aveva tutti i torti. Appoggiò una mano sul suo viso, tirandolo a sé per poterlo baciare sulla fronte.  
Müller, che è sempre stato un uomo da o-tutto-o-niente lo strinse a sé, attaccandosi al suo corpo in ogni modo possibile. Solo quando si staccarono con uno schiocco umido, bisognosi di aria, si ritrovarono a sorridersi quasi dolcemente.

Un bel progresso, per due persone che nella vita non fanno altro che maltrattarsi.  
Manuel ce l’aveva lì, sulla punta della lingua, quella frase che stava per cambiare tutto, ma che non poteva essere contenuta. Si inumettò le labbra gonfie di baci, guardando l’altro con intensità “Thomas, io…”

Uno scrocchiare di patatine, seguito da un “Oh, che dolci!” spezzò la magia.

Di istinto, Neuer spinse via Thom, che cadde rovinosamente dal letto.

Rovinosamente e nudo. 

“LUKAS?!”

Poldi era appoggiato allo stipite della porta con tutta la tranquillità di questo mondo, mentre guardava con gli occhi a cuore i due ragazzi mangiando un pacchetto di patatine.

“Oh scusate, non fate caso a me, continuate pure…BASTIAN! VIENI QUI PRIMA CHE RICOMINCINO!” urlò Lukas fuori dalla porta, tornando poi a guardare i due compagni mentre dal corridoio si sentivano arrivare dei passi.

“Eccomi, che mi sono perso?” disse Bastian entrando un po’ zoppicante, tutti i falli subito la sera prima si stavano facendo sentire.

Quelli in campo, si intende.

“Thomas stava dicendo a Manuel che dovrebbe stare sempre nudo perché è perfetto, poi si sono baciati e Manuel stava per dire qualcosa.” spiegò Lukas passando il pacchetto di patatine a Bastian, che ne prese una manciata.

“Woh sono arrivato proprio sul più bello!” esclamò felice Schweini sgranocchiando allegro e osservando con interesse i compagni decisamente poco vestiti.

“MA STATE BENE?! QUAL E’ IL VOSTRO PROBLEMA?!” sbraitò Neuer lanciando un lenzuolo sopra Thomas, che era ancora sul pavimento, completamente immobile e nudo. 

“Io non ho nessun problema, Lukas ha un problema perché mi deve 50 euro.” rispose Basti lanciando un’occhiata eloquente all’altro, che sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Improvvisamente dal corridoio si sentirono dei passi frenetici, come se qualcuno stesse correndo a tutta velocità.

“THOMAS, MANUEL, SIETE SVEGLI?! HO LA NOTIZIA DEL SECOLO!”

La voce di Mesut Ozil arrivò rumorosa poco prima che il ragazzo facendo irruzione nella stanza.

“Lukas e Bastia-…OH MIO DIO!”

Mesut si bloccò all’istante davanti alla scena e spalancò occhi e bocca talmente tanto che se fosse stato in un cartone animato gli sarebbero caduti a terra.

“OH MIO DIO! Oh mio Dio! ANCHE VOI! CAZZO DEVO 100 EURO A MERTESACKER!” esclamò prima di scappare via di nuovo.

“Che peccato” disse Poldi con tono veramente affranto. 

“Özil non ci ha guadagnato un cazzo in tutto questo.”

“Noi si, invece.” continuò Bastian, mentre Thomas si alzava, arrotolato nel lenzuolo e profondamente in imbarazzo. 

“Spiegazioni da dare.” concluse il tedescone, rendendo il pacchetto al ragazzo alla sua destra e sparendo nel corridoio urlando. 

“MESUT! Vieni a sentire la nostra versione!”

Poldi sorrise raggiante. 

“Spiegazioni! Yay!” prima di correre a sua volta dietro a Bastian, sbattendo la porta.

Rimasti soli, il portiere si rivolse al numero tredici. 

“Cosa facciamo ora?” domandò, mordendosi il labbro.

L’attaccante smise di fissare con aria assente il pavimento, andando verso di lui. Appoggiò una mano sulla sua nuca, baciandolo teneramente sulle labbra, prima di recuperare i suoi boxer e i suoi pantaloncini da sotto al letto. 

“Hai sentito, no? ‘Spiegazioni yay’ anche per noi.”

Con un sorrisetto, Manuel si alzò in piedi agguantando un paio di jeans e una maglietta a maniche corte “Siamo davvero la Germania dei record.”

“Puoi dirlo forte, Liebe.” lo spalleggiò Müller, rubandogli nuovamente la maglia da portiere e infilandola. 

“Il record di frociaggine.” 

Detto ciò si avviò alla porta, ma non uscì del tutto.  
Rimase un attimo a guardare l’altro ridacchiare fra sé e sé, prima di attirare la sua attenzione “Manuel” lo chiamò con un sussurro, appoggiando la tempia allo stipite. 

Poi sorrise e disse semplicemente. 

“Anche io.”

Non c’era bisogno di aggiungere altro.


	2. Il tuo è un talento!

Joachim Löw si considerava un uomo paziente. Pretenzioso, a tratti severo, un po’ rompipalle forse (senza il forse), però paziente. Sopportava quei ragazzi scalmanati ed esagitati senza mai perdere la sua dignità e la sua compostezza teutonica, anche quando gli urlava contro negli spogliatoi riusciva a conservare il suo decoro da uomo tutto d’un pezzo.  
Ma adesso si sentiva sull’orlo di crollare.

“Ok, non posso dire che non me lo aspettavo.” cominciò l’allenatore della Germania, passandosi due dita sulla cima del naso, chiaro sintomo di un uomo sul baratro della distruzione.

“Sul serio, non sono cretino, passiamo più tempo insieme di quanto sia salutare per la mia sanità mentale, vi conosco meglio delle vostre madri tra un po’, e diciamocelo, Lukas e Bastian dovrebbero cercare sul dizionario la parola “discrezione” e farsela tatuare in fronte…” continuò guardando il pavimento con lo sguardo di qualcuno che avrebbe voluto sprofondarci. 

“MA NEUER E MÜLLER?! SUL SERIO?! INSIEME?! NUDI?! OH MIO DIO IO HO BISOGNO DELLA PENSIONE!” sbottò l’uomo mettendosi entrambe le mani sulla faccia mentre sbraitava esasperato.

Philip Lahm, fedele ed immancabile al suo fianco, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e annuì con compassione.

“Sono cose che capitano, non si possono veramente controllare.” cercò di farlo ragionare, e Jogi sollevò di colpo la testa.

“Io non ho un problema perché sono due ragazzi, ok? Non sono i primi gay che mi capitano sotto mano!” puntualizzò indignato, beccandosi le occhiate confuse e vagamente sconvolte di tutti quei presenti.

“Non in quel senso. Parlo come allenatore. Io sapevo di Hitzelsperger prima che ad alcuni di voi spuntassero i primi peli. Non ho problemi, affatto, ma…NEUER E MÜLLER?! SUL SERIO?!”  
Lōw stava crollando.

Özil pareva quello che meglio poteva comprenderlo. Dopo averlo gridato per tutto l’albergo – grazie al cielo solo loro parlavano tedesco, a quanto pareva- si era chiuso in uno strano mutismo.  
Le sue ultime parole per Götze erano state “Vent’anni di terapia non me li leva nessuno, adesso.”  
Poi basta, fine.

Schürrle l’aveva presa con filosofia.   
Appoggiato al tavolo della sala colazione, che usavano come aula di tribunale, stirò le braccia verso l’alto. 

“Io non mi aspettavo Basti e Thomas. Poldi ce l’ha scritto sulla fronte ampia e Neuer… davvero, qualcuno l’ha mai visto con una donna? Non ha alibi!”

“Io non l’avrei mai detto di Manuel, invece.” replicò Toni Kroos, passandosi una mano sul mento e sul collo, come se si sentisse a disagio a parlarne. 

“Insomma, è sempre così virile e composto.”

“Piace anche a te?” lo prese in giro Jerome, beccandosi un pugno sulla spalla come premio. 

“Io non ci vedo nulla di male.” asserì, massaggiandosi la zona colpita. 

“Se loro stanno bene, tanto di cappello. Basti e Thomas sono i motori della squadra ed è grazie a Manuel se siamo arrivati al top. Se a loro serve questo per…. Concentrarsi, ok!”

“Sono tipo i nostri migliori giocatori, forse è quello il loro segreto.” commentò pensieroso Götze, guardando verso il soffitto.

“Forse è per questo che tanti calciatori discriminano i gay! Sanno che sarebbero più bravi di loro!” esclamò Schürrle con il tono di qualcuno che aveva scoperto cos’era l’antimateria.

“Non sono propriamente sicuro sia per quello.” rispose Klose aggrottando appena la fronte, ma lasciò subito perdere la conversazione sconsolato.

“Ragazzi, state perdendo la concentrazione!” sbottò Löw, una delle sue frasi preferite in assoluto.

“Non mi importa dove lo infilate o ve lo fate infilare, sul serio, avete vinto la coppa del mondo, non potrei avere giocatori più bravi. Ma…NEUER E MÜLLER?! SUL SERIO?!”

L’uomo scosse con forza il capo, e Lahm dovette fermarlo di peso prima che si accasciasse contro la parete e cominciasse a sbattere la testa contro il muro.  
Jogi avrebbe dovuto chiedere molto presto il numero del terapista di Özil, forse avrebbero potuto andarci insieme. 

“Forse la cosa migliore è chiedere a loro no? Di sicuro loro avranno tutte le risposte che cerchiamo.” disse Hummels, che non aveva perso per un attimo la sua stoicità. Non gli si era scomposto neanche un capello alla notizia, chissà se quell’uomo rimaneva mai sconvolto da qualcosa.

“Ok, fateli entrare.” disse Löw sollevando il dito verso Per, che era appoggiato accanto alla porta.

 

*

 

“Credo che vomiterò.”

“Ti prego, non di nuovo.”

In corridoio, seduti a terra con la schiena contro al muro, Thomas e Manuel aspettavano il nullaosta per andare ad affrontare la corte marziale.  
Ne avevano parlato tutta la mattina ed erano arrivati alla conclusione che, sicuramente, il più ostico sarebbe stato Löw.   
A giusta ragione: si era sempre raccomandando di parlare con lui circa qualsiasi problema o situazione insolita. Beh, quello era l’emblema delle situazioni insolite.

Ed ora erano lì, spalla contro spalla, ben attenti a qualsiasi altro contatto.   
Davanti a loro, nella stessa posizione, Poldi e Schweini non si stavano ponendo nessun problema. Le mani intrecciate appoggiate sulla coscia del biondo, i sussurri divertiti e gli sguardi complici.   
Una scarpa arrivò al centro del petto di Lukas. Una scarpa di misura improponibile, di Neuer. 

“Avete finito di fare i piccioncini?”

Poldi gli ritirò la scarpa dietro, senza però smettere di sorridere.

“Dio Manu rilassati! Ma con quel gigantesco palo in culo che hai perennemente, come fa Thomas ad entrarci?” lo riprese Schweini, senza smettere di accarezzare distrattamente la mano di Lukas.

“Perché dai per scontato che sia io a prenderlo in culo?” rispose Manuel interdetto, tirandosi su con la schiena.

“Ma ti sei visto?!” sbottò Lukas cominciando a ridere fragorosamente, seguito a ruota da Bastian.

“Eddai, sono sicuro che da qualche parte ci sia un premio “passivona dell’anno” con sopra scritto il tuo nome!” rincarò la dose Schweini senza smettere di ridere come un pazzo, e a quelle parole anche Thomas cominciò a ridere fra i baffi, mentre Manuel diventava completamente rosso tra rabbia e imbarazzo.

“Non è così evidente.” borbottò indignato stringendosi le braccia al petto.

“Manu, credimi, fai più bella figura se stai zitto.” rispose Thom posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Il portiere rimase zitto per qualche istante, tenendo un po’ il broncio tanto per aumentare i suoi punti simpatia, poi tornò a guardare Lukas e Bastian che tubavano come due colombe in calore.

“Perché voi siete così tranquilli?” gli chiese guardandoli male.

“Perché voi non lo siete? Siamo campioni del mondo!” rispose Lukas come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

“Tutti sanno che ci infinocchiamo tra di noi e voi ridete.” 

Le parole di Manuel vennero appoggiate in larga parte da Müller. Non poteva dargli torto, sarebbe stato l’epopea dell’imbarazzo.  
Con un lungo sospiro, l’alto bavarese ci rinunciò: appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del portiere, chiudendo gli occhi. Il fatto che non aveva dormito niente, quella notte, iniziava a gravare pesantemente sulla sua salute mentale e fisica.

Mentre Lukas e Basti facevano apprezzamenti circa quel gesto, Neuer rimase seduto diritto e serio. Cosa avrebbe raccontato?!  
E se la cosa fosse uscita dalla squadra? Sarebbe successo un casino.  
Thomas avrebbe divorziato, Bastian avrebbe perso la ragazza e Poldi? Poldi aveva un figlio! No. Doveva impedire tutto quel casino.  
Una cosa così bella, sarebbe dovuta rimanere tra lui e Thomas. A qualunque costo.

La porta si aprì lentamente e una testolina bionda e ancora ammaccata sorrise imbarazzata a entrambi. Prima guardò Thom e Neuer, distogliendo poi subito gli occhi e puntandoli sulle mani intrecciate degli altri due.  
Tornò quindi a fissare il portiere. 

“Ehm… potete venire.” disse Kramer, sperando che quella visione fosse solo frutto del suo trauma cranico.

Sapeva che non era così.

Lukas e Bastian si alzarono in tutta tranquillità, e Neuer avrebbe voluto prenderli a pugni in faccia per levargli quei sorrisi dal volto. Ma forse nemmeno quelli ci sarebbero riusciti. Lui e Thomas si alzarono più lentamente, con la stessa reattività di qualcuno che stava per andare al patibolo. Manuel si tirò su pure il cappuccio della felpa come per nascondersi dai paparazzi, imbarazzatissimo per quello che stava per succedere, e seguì i ragazzi dentro la sala.

Tutti i loro compagni di squadra, allenatori compresi, erano radunati nella stanza, con le espressioni più variegate possibili, di fronte ad un piccolo tavolino dove c’erano quattro posti liberi. Sembrava l’aula di un processo in piena regola, con tutta la giuria davanti a loro pronta a sentire le loro testimonianze.  
Beh, di sicuro avevano un sacco di domande, era più che normale.  
Ma Manuel non era certo di avere tutte le risposte.

I processati si misero a sedere, Poldi e Schweini con totale nonchalance, mentre Manuel si accucciava sulla sedia neanche volesse farsi piccolo piccolo e sparire, e Thomas si accasciava senza troppe cerimonie sul tavolo, ripetendosi mentalmente di non vomitare lì davanti a tutti.

“Ok ragazzi, sappiamo tutti perché siamo qui.” cominciò Lahm con una certa formalità.

“Perché Mesut sembrava un banshee impazzito che stava per spifferare tutto anche alla Merkel.” rispose Bastian alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Dei costi della terapia di Özil ne parleremo dopo.” disse Philip troncando il discorso sul nascere.

“Prima di tutto volevamo dire che per nessuno di noi è un problema.” continuò mettendo le mani avanti.

“Ci mancherebbe.” sbuffò Thomas, affondando il viso tra le braccia, continuando a borbottare in stretto dialetto dall’Alta Bavaria. Neuer si impose di non ridere ne piangere per tutta la durata del ‘processo’.

“Siamo sempre stati una squadra unita. Una famiglia.” andò avanti Lahm. “Alcuni di noi magari vorranno farvi un paio di domande e io incoraggio perché ciò accada: la trasparenza sarà fondamentale oggi. Non siamo qui per prendervi in giro o punirvi o giudicarvi. Solo per capire e aiutarci tutti insieme a incanalare la cosa e andare avanti con la consapevolezza che qualcosa è effettivamente successo.”

Özil mugolò come un cucciolo affranto, appoggiando la testa alla spalla di Götze che prese a massaggiargli la schiena.  
Decisamente aveva bisogno della terapia.  
L’allenatore si tenne, invece, in silenzio.

Bastian scambiò uno sguardo con Poldi che scrollò le spalle, prima di voltarsi verso Neuer che annuì piano. Accanto a lui, prima del portiere, c’era anche Thomas, ma pareva più che intenzionato a non alzare la testa.

“Sotto con le domande, quindi.” Disse il numero sette, con tutta la pacatezza del mondo.

Il primo ad alzare la mano fu Hummels. 

“Io vorrei chiedere una cosa a Thom.” disse con disinvoltura, incrociando le mani sul ventre. Appena l’attaccante alzò il viso, su quello del difensore si dipinse una smorfietta molto sassy. 

“Ma quindi quando ieri sera hai detto che Messi doveva infilarsi il premio su per il culo, il tuo era un consiglio di cuore?”

Si scatenò un putiferio.  
Chi rise, chi iniziò a inveire contro la mancata delicatezza, chi semplicemente tirò una testata al tavolo o al compagno seduto accanto a lui. Solo Löw riuscì a riportare la calma. 

“SILENZIO!” sbraitò e tutti si rimisero in riga.

Thomas era rimasto completamente immobile, con la testa appena alzata e lo sguardo un po’ disinteressato, ma appena tornò la quiete, sul volto del ragazzo si aprì un sorrisetto malizioso.

“Ah io non saprei, forse dovresti chiedere a Manuel.”

Tutti rimasero in silenzio un istante, per metabolizzare la riposta di Thomas, poi il delirio tornò a regnare sovrano, tutti scoppiarono a ridere di gusto, Poldi e Basti compresi, mentre Manuel si metteva meglio a sedere sulla sedia spalancando le braccia.

“Oh ma vaffanculo! Certo che sei una testa di cazzo!” lo rimbeccò Manuel offeso, mettendo su il muso ed evitando accuratamente di guardare nella direzione dell’altro, che stava continuando a ridersela.

“Certo che per essere gay, sei un po’ permaloso quando ti ricordano che lo prendi in culo.” disse Bastian scuotendo un po’ il capo, beccandosi un’occhiata omicida da parte di Neuer che avrebbe potuto incenerirlo all’istante.

“Vaffanculo pure a te! Sei testa di cazzo quasi quanto lui!” ribatté Manuel indicando Thomas.

“Ma quanto amore!” commentò Schürrle sarcastico, mentre gli altri cercavano di far scemare le loro risatine. C’era qualcuno che era davvero convinto che quella sarebbe stata una riunione seria? 

“Ecco, qui vorrei fare io la mia domanda.” parlò finalmente Löw, sollevando la testa che teneva stretta fra le mani con gli occhi vagamente spiritati, cosa che spaventò un po’ tutti i presenti. Le condizioni del loro leader si facevano sempre più preoccupanti, quasi più preoccupanti del mutismo cronico di Özil.  
L’allenatore li guardò in silenzio per qualche istante, spostando lo sguardo da Manuel a Thomas quasi freneticamente.

“A Lukas e Bastian c’era anche arrivato, ma...MA TU E MÜLLER?! SUL SERIO?!”

Tutti rimasero un istante in puro silenzio meditabondo.  
Thomas stava per sparare una pungente battuta delle sue, come ‘lo so, merito di meglio’ oppure ‘mi piacciono le tette piccole’, ma Podolski fece un danno davvero irreparabile precedendo il bavarese e cominciando a raccontare.

“Oh oh, questa la so, è merito mio e di Bastian se si sono messi insieme! In pratica, un giorno Thomas è venuto a parlarci, e ci ha raccontato che lui e Manuel si erano molto avvicinati, ovviamente dopo che Gomez si era trasferito in Italia…”

L’intera stanza si ghiacciò all’istante e sul volto spavaldo di Thomas crollò il solito sorrisetto di scherno. Aveva pronunciato il nome tabù.  
Peggio, aveva inavvertitamente confermato qualcosa che un po’ tutti sospettavano ma che era andato via via scemando lasciando il posto a un viso davvero molto pallido. Il fatto che avesse perso colore, per Neuer fu una prova sufficiente.

Non era una segreto per nessuno: Thomas e Gomez erano culo e camicia. Erano sempre insieme, della stessa opinione su tutto e tutti. Inoltre Gomez era la sola persona al mondo capace di frenare Müller e la sua linguaccia. Nessuno ci riusciva, nemmeno Bastian.  
Dopo la sua partenza Thomas aveva sviluppato un brutto malumore che era poi sfociato in un attaccamento morboso a Basti e allo stesso Neuer.  
Fece due più due e…

“Cosa c’era fra te e Gomez?!”

Thomas stava sudando freddo. Adesso era lui quello che avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi e sprofondare negli inferi più abissali.  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento, incapace di guardare verso Manuel, e bestemmiando mentalmente in tutte le lingue che conosceva e anche in quelle che non conosceva.

“Intanto…Podolski vaffanculo, non lo sai che chi si fa i cazzi suoi campa cent’anni? E vaffanculo pure a te Schweini, ti avevo fatto una confidenza e te l’hai spifferata come la peggiore delle comare!” cominciò Thomas decisamente imbronciato.

“Ma…io e Lukas ci diciamo tutto! E poi stavo solo cercando di aiutarvi mentre avevate la vostra crisi da pre-adolescenti alla prima cotta!” rispose Bastian quasi offeso.

“Esatto! Sai che io ho dovuto parlare con questo simpaticone a cuore aperto?! Non so come ho fatto a superarla senza andare in terapia!” rincarò la dose Lukas alterato, peggiorando solo l’umore di Manuel che lo guardò assassino. 

“Perché non stai zitto e non usi quella boccaccia nell’unico modo utile in cui la sai usare, ovvero tra le gambe di Basti?” gli ringhiò contro il portiere con gli occhi fiammeggianti di rabbia.

“Ehi tigre, non te la puoi prendere con me perché il tuo fidanzatino se la faceva con Gomez!” esclamò Poldi mettendosi subito sulla difensiva.

“LUKAS!” sbraitò Thomas adirato, sollevando finalmente il capo per fulminarlo. Ma nel farlo dovette inevitabilmente incrociare lo sguardo di Manuel, che si girò verso di lui con l’aria più truce che gli avesse mai visto dipinta in volto.

“Allora è vero?! Ci andavi a letto?”

Inutile negare, ormai. Thomas prese un respiro profondo e dopo qualche istante di silenzio confessò. 

“Sì, è vero. È capitato.”

“Porcammerda.” disse Höwedes, portandosi una mano alla bocca. 

“Questa cosa è più intensa di una puntata di Tempesta d’Amore!” 

Tutti i presenti ignorarono questa affermazione, un po’ per non sparare sulla croce rossa, un po’ perché il problema maggiore ora era un altro.

“Avevi detto che, prima di me, non avevi mai avuto interesse per nessun altro giocatore della squadra.” infierì Neuer, con tono basso e ferito.

Thomas avrebbe preferito sentirsi urlare addosso. Abbassò la testa, come un cane bastonato, passandosi la mano sulla nuca per trovare il coraggio di concludere quella brutta storia.  
Podolski si accorse solo in quel momento del danno fatto. 

“F-forse sono io che ho capito male!” provò a salvare la situazione, ma Bastian gli appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio, scuotendo la testa.   
Era meglio che se ne stesse zitto, era un momento troppo delicato.

“Quindi?” incalzò Manuel, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Thom per scuoterlo. 

“Mi hai mentito o no?!”

“No!” Thomas sputò fuori quella parola come se fosse veleno. 

“Prima di te non avevo mai provato dei sentimenti per qualcun altro del Bayern. Prima di te non ero mai uscito con qualcuno della squadra! Però non sei stato il primo che mi sono scopato. Volevi sentirtelo dire così tanto?!”

A giudicare dallo sguardo ferito e deluso di Manuel no, non voleva. Aveva sperato che non fosse così e basta. E Thomas Müller si sentì morire.

“Ascolta Manuel, non volevo ok? Non volevo dirtelo così e non volevo farti rimanere male. Mi dispiace non essere stato completamente onesto con te, ho omesso una parte di verità che avrei dovuto condividere con te, ma non è semplice per me. Mi hai scombussolato il cervello, ok? Dopo che ho realizzato di…provare qualcosa per te, non riuscivo a capire più un cazzo!” disse Thomas cercando di aggiustare quel tremendo danno che aveva fatto. O meglio, che Podolski aveva fatto. Lui e la sua boccaccia.

“E adesso sappiamo da cosa derivano gli evidenti problemi mentali di Müller.” commentò Mertesacker quasi sottovoce.

“E credi che per me sia semplice? Ho appena vinto una coppa del mondo, e comunque tu rimani la sfida più difficile della mia vita!” rispose Manuel di getto, fissando l’altro dritto negli occhi, mentre tutti nella stanza trattennero il respiro a quell’affermazione. Lukas non aveva mai desiderato così tanto un pacchetto di patatine in tutta la sua vita come in quel momento.

L’espressione di Thomas si intenerì, e si azzardò ad allungare la mano verso quella di Manuel.

“Non sei stato il primo ragazzo con cui sono andato a letto, ma ora come ora vorrei sinceramente che tu fossi l’ultimo. Non è questo quello che conta?”  
Dal fondo della stanza si sentì Klose tirare su rumorosamente con il naso, e per un paio di secondi tutti distolsero l’attenzione dalla commedia romantica in piena regola davanti a loro, per posarla su un commosso Miroslav.

“Che c’è, l’amore mi fa piangere, ok?!”

Mentre Durm passava un fazzolettino al povero capo cannoniere, Thom li guardò malissimo. Per quanto il cuore di Miro fosse puro, la sua presenza insieme a quella degli altri era davvero superflua.  
Ebbe ben altro a cui pensare però, perché Neuer strappò la mano dalla sua presa e si spinse indietro, facendo strisciare la sedia a terra. Lui non si era commosso.

“Ma ti senti quando parli? Il mio, il mio…. Ma chi cazzo sei, tu? Io non sono una figurina da collezione, coglione.” si alzò di scatto, guardando anche Löw duramente, insieme a tutti gli altri.

“La conferenza stampa è finita.” ringhiò con asprezza, prima di avviarsi in gran carriera verso la porta.

“Manu aspetta, dai.” Müller lo guardò uscire, indeciso se lanciarsi dietro di lui o meno. 

Fu Bastian a spronarlo. 

“Che aspetti il permesso firmato dal Papa?! VAI!”

Senza aggiungere altro, il numero tredici si alzò di scatto, facendo cadere la sedia al suolo con un tonfo secco. 

“Grazie, Lukas.” ringhiò a denti stretti, prima di lasciare a sua volta la stanza.

Poldi, che si stava infossando nella sedia come una tartaruga nel guscio, smise di giocare con una briciola sul tavolo.

“… Altre domande?”

 

*

 

“Sei riuscito a far incazzare qualcuno il giorno dopo che abbiamo vinto la Coppa del Mondo, il tuo è talento!” sbottò Bastian mentre si passava una mano fra i capelli biondi, mentre Lukas, seduto accanto a lui sulle sdraio davanti alla piscina, si stava torturando le mani e il viso.

Ok, questa volta l’aveva combinata davvero grossa, e per questo non si sarebbe perdonato finché non avesse aggiustato quel disastro. D’altronde era stata praticamente colpa sua, quindi doveva raccogliere i cocci e rincollarli insieme.

Sul serio, Thomas e Manuel non potevano litigare il giorno dopo la vittoria del Mondiale! Non era umano!  
Così Lukas si mise meglio a sedere e si girò a guardare Bastian.

“Ho un piano.”

“No.” disse categoricamente Schweini non appena l’ultima sillaba uscì dalle labbra di Poldi.

“Non hai nemmeno sentito cosa ho in men-“

“No.”

“Dai Basti! E’ un piano genial-“

“No.”

“FAMMI PARLARE!” sbraitò Lukas indispettito, con la sua solita espressione buffa da bambino offeso a cui è stato portato via il giocattolo preferito.

“Senti, hai appena fatto scoppiare il Gomez-Gate, non puoi biasimarmi se sono un po’ scettico riguardo al tuo piano.” si giustificò Bastian aprendo appena le braccia, e Poldi sbuffò.

“Lo so che ho combinato un casino, ma voglio rimediare! Non è niente di assurdo, promesso!” rispose con decisione, facendo arrendere l’altro.

“Ok, sentiamo grande genio.”

Lukas sogghignò soddisfatto, gongolando un secondo prima di cominciare a spiegare.

“E’ semplice, tu porti Thom in camera mia per parlargli e consolarlo, quello che ti pare, dato che sei il suo mentore. Io andrò a prendere Manuel, gli dirò che gli voglio parlare e chiedergli scusa, e BAM! Li chiudiamo in camera mia finché non chiariscono e non finisce tutto a rose e fiori!”

Schweini lo ascoltò serio, ma non si trattenne dal ridergli in faccia una volta finita quella assurda spiegazione. 

“Tu sei tutto scemo! Sai vero con chi abbiamo a che fare? Non lo chiamiamo Crazy Müller senza motivo. Cazzo, sei tu che hai iniziato a dargli questo soprannome!”

“Ma lui è quello dispiaciuto! Sicuramente non farà niente.” insistette Lukas.

“Si ovvio, perché infatti Manuel è un campione di calma.” disse Basti, riabbassandosi gli occhiali sul naso e appoggiandosi alla sdraio. 

“Rinuncia.”

“Non faremo sesso sino a che quei due non avranno chiarito, Schweinstiger!” 

Un quarto d’ora dopo, Bastian stava bussando alla porta di Thom.  
Dovette attendere al massimo due secondi, prima di vederlo apparire sulla porta con la faccia più truce del mondo. 

“Che vuoi?” disse, scocciato.

“Voglio che esci. Vieni a fare due tiri al pallone con me?”

Müller sbuffò. 

“Abbiamo appena finito il mondiale.”

“Si beh, hai perso i piedi?” insistette il biondo, notando che l’altro stava già crollando. 

“Dai, Lahm e Hummels ci stanno aspettando. Devo solo passare a prendere la palla, ieri l’ha presa Lukas e se l’è portata in camera.”

Thomas lo guardò con espressione un po’ scettica, però alla fine cedette inevitabilmente e annuì mesto.

“Va bene. Ma potrei picchiare il tuo bel fidanzatino.” lo ammonì prima di afferrare la chiave della stanza e chiudersi la porta dietro di sé.

“Ti sarei davvero grato se evitassi la faccia e il pacco.” rispose Basti sorridendo tra sé e sé.

“Non ti garantisco niente, ma ci proverò.” borbottò l’altro sempre con l’espressione di qualcuno a cui era appena morto il gatto. Un’espressione che non si addiceva per niente ad un neo-campione del mondo. Schweini lo guardò per qualche istante prima di circondargli la spalla con un braccio e tirarselo addosso.

“Dai Thom, non fare quella faccia, vedrai che tutto si sistemerà. Manuel è innamorato di te, ha solo bisogno di tempo per metabolizzare la notizia, ma non può starti lontano per troppo tempo.” cercò di consolarlo il ragazzo, tentando di vedere spuntare nuovamente il suo solito sorriso sghembo.

“Non ne sono così sicuro, stiamo comunque parlando di Mister Palo in Culo. Potrebbe portarmi il broncio per anni.” rispose sconsolato Thomas, fissando il pavimento avvilito.

Bastian decise di non insistere oltre e continuare a camminare verso la stanza di Lukas, dove tutto si sarebbe chiarito, se Dio voleva, perché le sceneggiate da soap opera argentina non si potevano vedere a condizioni normali, figurarsi in un momento del genere.  
Quando arrivarono davanti alla porta della camera Bastian spinse la maniglia, e prima di concedere a Thomas qualunque possibilità di scappare, lo prese letteralmente di peso e lo trascinò nella stanza, chiudendo velocemente la porta dietro di lui. Seduti sul letto ad una certa distanza di sicurezza (Poldi non aveva intenzione di prendersi le botte), c’erano Lukas e Manuel.  
La reazione fu eclatante persino per gli standard di una drama queen come Thomas.  
Guardò spiritato Manuel (che sembrava aspettarselo, fra l’altro), prima di voltarsi e lanciarsi su Bastian all’urlo di ‘traditore’. Peccato che lo mancò platealmente e finì con il mollare un pugno alla porta. Si lasciò cadere in terra, tenendosi la mano ferita con l’altra. 

“Porcatroia! Bastian pagherai con le palle!”

Neuer si alzò di scatto, ma venne scansato da Lukas che si mise in ginocchio accanto a Müller. 

“Dimmi che non ti sei rotto la mano!” disse implorante, mentre il biondone davanti a loro alzava gli occhi al cielo.  
Thom era famoso per le sceneggiate da ferito in punto di morte prima di alzarsi di scatto e attaccare briga anche con le righe del campo, così fece il conto alla rovescia.   
“Tre… Due… Uno….”

Come una molla, il bavarese gli fu di fronte in una frazione di secondo, e puntandogli contro un dito, iniziò a urlare. E sputare, visto che succedeva sempre quando era concitato. 

“Tu mi hai promesso un calcetto, non un calcio negli stinchi!”

“Sei tu quello che ha attaccato!” si difese Schweini, mentre Lukas si alzava in piedi sollevato. Stava bene.

“Io parlo di un calcio morale, cazzo!”

In tutta quella storia, Manuel era rimasto in piedi e impassibile in fondo alla stanza. Né divertito né scocciato. Nessuna emozione traspariva dal suo viso perfetto.

“Se avete finito, io me ne tornerei di sotto. Ho prenotato un massaggio.”

“NO NO NO NO!” urlarono all’unisono Lukas e Bastian, parandosi davanti alla porta con le braccia intrecciate al petto e lo sguardo più intimidatorio che avessero nel loro repertorio. Bastian poteva anche sembrare credibile, se Manuel non lo avesse visto nelle condizioni più imbarazzanti che un essere umano poteva immaginare, ma Podolski era minaccioso quanto un cucciolo di cane che cercava di fare i dispetti alla mamma.

“Voi non andate da nessuna parte! Voi adesso state qui finché non chiarite, voglio vedervi sbaciucchiare come l’ultima volta!” esclamò Lukas agitandosi sul posto e puntandogli un dito contro. Manuel si mise le mani sui fianchi e li fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Spostatevi.” gli intimò con aria torva.

“NO! Sono serio come un infarto Manuel, dovrai passare sui nostri cadaveri se vorrai uscire di qui senza aver parlato con Thomas.” ribatté Lukas con decisione, e a quelle parole Neuer sollevò un sopracciglio con aria vagamente interessata.

“Non tentarmi.” rispose con fare decisamente più inquietante del normale.

“OH INSOMMA! ADESSO BASTA! Cazzo, ma si può?! Si può litigare così il fottutissimo giorno dopo aver vinto la cazzo di coppa del mondo?! Dovreste essere chiusi in camera a scopare finché non camminate dritti, e dovremmo farlo anche io e Lukas, e invece siete qui a fare i cazzoni e a tenervi il muso, QUINDI ADESSO PARLATE E RISOLVETE E FARETE ANCHE IN FRETTA!” sbraitò Bastian al limite della sua pazienza, e nonostante Manuel non fosse uno facile da intimidire, l’attitudine naturale da leader di Schweini fece il suo effetto. 

Se il portiere sembrava sul punto di mettere davvero un freno alla cosa, ciò però non si poteva dire dell’attaccante.   
Thom stava letteralmente tremando dalla rabbia. Si sentiva preso in giro e in imbarazzo. Si sentiva alle strette e questo atteggiamento tirò fuori l’animale in gabbia che c’era in lui.

“Cosa dovremmo dirci?!” sbraitò, guardando i due alla porta ma indicando Manuel con la mano. 

“Io ci ho dormito su e ho capito che non ho fatto proprio un cazzo di male. Sì, hai capito bene!” inveì contro Neuer, che stava scuotendo piano il capo. Cercare di parlare con lui, in quello stato, era impossibile. 

“Stiamo insieme? Mi hai mai dato garanzie circa la nostra storia o qualche altra puttanata romantica?! No! E’ addirittura successo prima di tutto questo, ma che cazzo vuoi da me?!” sbraitò Thomas fuori di sé.

“Se per te è una puttanata, allora perché venivi da me?!” domandò a sua volta adirato il portiere, appoggiandosi una mano al petto. 

“Perché avevi perso il tuo buco preferito, ecco perché!”

“Venivo da te perché era quello che mi sentivo, grandissimo coglione, o mi sarei fatto un altro! Posso avere chiunque in questa squadra!”

“Basti…Basti! La cosa non sta andando come avevo previsto.” disse a bassa voce Poldi sgomitando il ragazzo accanto a lui con gli occhi spalancati e allarmati.

“E questo dovrebbe stupirmi perché?” rispose sarcastico Bastian altrettanto a bassa voce, come se non volessero interferire con l’entropia del mondo.

“Non dovrebbe stupirti, dovresti fare qualcosa!” sbottò esasperato l’altro tirando una botta al braccio del compagno.

“Ouch! Ok, ok, ragazzi, siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato, perché non ricominciamo da capo abbassando un po’ i toni?” tentò Bastian di riportare un minimo di tranquillità nella stanza, ma senza molto successo. 

“Cosa vuoi sentirti dire, Thom? Che hai fatto bene a prendermi per il culo?!” Manuel aveva voce da vendere, visto quando essa tuonava fra quelle pareti, ma in cuor suo voleva solo andare in camera sua.

Fanculo il massaggio, fanculo Thom e quei bastardi dei loro amici. Voleva soltanto rimanere da solo e dimenticarsi di tutto quel casino. Come poteva, poi?

“Voglio sentirmi dire se devo pentirmi o meno di quello che ho fatto con Gomez.” Thom smise di urlare il tempo necessario per recuperare aria. 

“Cosa cazzo vuoi da me?!” 

Appoggiando le mani sul petto di Neuer e spingendolo, Müller iniziò a scrivere la sua condanna.

“Basti…Basti!! Non si stanno calmando, fai qualcosa!” ricominciò a mugolare impaurito Lukas come se stesse guardando un film dell’horror dove la solita ragazzina di turno stava per entrare nella stanza buia piena di zombie.

“Se pensi che mi butterò in mezzo a quei due, in questi dieci anni mi hai idealizzato un po’ troppo.” ribatté Bastian che si stava spalmando sempre di più contro la porta.

Al primo spintone di Muller però, il portiere non reagì. Semplicemente si incazzò ancora di più. 

“Voglio qualcosa che un bastardo come te, evidentemente non sa darmi! Sei un codardo, Thomas! Ti sei sposato con una ragazza e ti fai non uno ma ben due uomini!

“Tieni fuori Lisa da questa faccenda, o te ne farò pentire.” sibilò rabbioso il numero tredici, ormai fuori controllo. 

“Il codardo, qui, sei tu.”

Neuer rise in modo sarcastico. 

“Io? Ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto, Thomas, la prima volta che siamo usciti insieme da ‘non più amici, ma qualcosa di più’? Ti ho detto che eri speciale. Quando abbiamo vinto, quando Götze ha segnato, mi sono quasi dispiaciuto perché eri tu quello che doveva fare goal. Tu dovevi vincere il premio di miglior giocatore e sempre tu dovevi essere quello a cui dovevano dare la coppa per primo, nella mia stupida visione del mondo. Io sarò anche stupido ad essermi innamorato di una persona come te, ma tu sei un verme schifoso! Egoista! Giochi con i sentimenti della gente e non ti importa un cazzo se non di te stesso!”

Così si raggiunse l’apice.

“NO RAGAZZI, SMETTETELA DI LITIGARE E AMATEVI! HO DETTO AMATEVI!” strillò Poldi quasi sull’orlo di una crisi isterica, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

Un’altra spinta da parte di Thom, che significava più di mille parole e partì il gancio. Un pugno in faccia da Manuel Neuer non deve essere bello, visto che le sue mani erano grandi come badili.  
Lo prese pari in un occhio, mandandolo al tappeto senza quasi impegnarsi.  
Dopo il tonfo di Thomas che cadeva a terra, calò un silenzio glaciale nella stanza, fino a che Lukas e Bastian non si lanciarono d’istinto verso l’amico a terra, e Manuel senza nemmeno guardarlo un ultima volta uscì in tutta fretta dalla stanza.

“Thom stai bene?” chiese preoccupato Lukas appoggiandogli una mano sul viso, che Muller scansò prontamente.

“Secondo te?! Sentite voi due, perché non fate finalmente qualcosa di utile per tutti e non vi levate dalle palle?!” sbraitò Thomas irato prima di tirarsi su come una molla e correre fuori della stanza in gran carriera.

Bastian e Lukas rimasero chinati per terra in silenzio per dei lunghissimi istanti, poi Schweini sollevò il capo verso l’altro e sospirò esasperato.

“Un piano geniale, eh?”

 

*

 

Thomas aveva un occhio così nero da fare invidia a un panda quando presero l’aereo per rimpatriare. Nessuno si azzardò a rivolgergli la parola mentre andava a sedersi nei posti in fondo del jet privato, con le cuffie nelle orecchie e lo sguardo ancora truce.  
Manuel invece sembrava infinitamente soddisfatto. Se prima l’attaccante parlava con tutti eccetto il portiere e l’altro se ne stava sempre da solo, i ruoli si erano drasticamente invertiti.   
Con la sola eccezione che Neuer si comportava come se Poldi e Schweini non esistessero proprio.

“Dici che ci odierà per molto?” domandò Lukas, mentre prendeva posto accanto al finestrino.

Bastian sistemò lo zainetto nel portapacchi, lanciando una lunga occhiata prima a Manuel e poi dietro di loro, verso Müller. 

“Quale dei due?” domandò ironico, sedendosi poi accanto a lui.

Una selfie dopo, Poldi sembrava la persona più affranta del mondo. Postò la foto su Instagram, riponendo poi il cellulare spendo nella tasca. 

“Io volevo solo che chiarissero…” borbottò affranto, con l’espressione di qualcuno che stava per mettersi a piangere, e Bastian non aspettò neanche un secondo a stringerlo a sé e dargli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Lo so liebe, lo so…ma non ti preoccupare, vedrai che tutto si sistemerà. Quei due sono delle teste calde, per non dire delle teste di cazzo, ma per uno strano scherzo del destino sono innamorati, e perciò troveranno un modo per chiarire e fare pace.” cercò di rassicurarlo Schweini, accarezzandogli la spalla senza sosta.

“Sì ma devono farlo in fretta! Io li voglio vedere fare pace e voglio festeggiare con lor-“ cominciò a dire Poldi, ma neanche a frase finita si bloccò e si tirò su di colpo, guardando Bastian dritto negli occhi con una strana luce che non piaceva per niente all’altro.

“Ho un’idea!”

“No!”

“Un piano!”

“NO!”

“UN PIANO GENIALE!”

“NOOO!”

Poldi afferrò al volo le spalle di Bastian e gli sorrise in modo decisamente inquietante.

“Sì! Li faremo rimettere insieme durante la festa con gli sponsor, appena arriviamo a casa!”

“Lukas, te lo giuro, io non farò mai più da complice ad uno dei tuoi pian-“

“Niente sesso.” lo interruppe Podolski guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e Bastian rimase con la bocca aperta e le parole in gola.

“Festa con gli sponsor, mi sembra una grande idea.” acconsentì Basti, abbassando poi il capo con un sospiro.

“Ragazzi…ragazzi!” 

I due compagni vennero improvvisamente trascinati fuori dalla loro bolla da Jogi, che si era avvicinato a loro con un’espressione decisamente preoccupata.

“Che…cosa è successo tra…” cominciò a dire, indicando poi con il capo sia Manuel che Thomas.

“Tre i Neuller? Beh, diciamo che abbiamo provato a farli riappacificare ma…non è andata come sperato.” spiegò Bastian stringendo le labbra dispiaciuto.

“Oh…” disse semplicemente Lōw, visibilmente rattristato dalla notizia.

A quel punto, Philip dal sedile davanti a loro si girò e guardò l’allenatore.

“Adesso però ha una risposta alla sua domanda. Neuer e Muller non sono più…beh, sul serio.”

Jogi lo guardò con un certo disappunto.

“Non era la risposta che volevo.”

“Nessun problema, ho un piano per farli riappacificare.” disse fiero Podolski.

“Ma avrò bisogno di tutto quanto il team. Stavolta, nessuno dovrà tirare cazzotti.”

“Per trattenere Thomas non bastiamo tutti noi.” gli disse tranquillamente Lahm.

A quel punto, sul viso di Poldi si dipinse un sorrisetto quasi perfido.

“No, ne basta uno solo. Appena arriviamo farò una chiamata e avremo ogni risposta.”

Bastian sembrò non capire. 

“Una chiamata a chi?”

“Come a chi? Mi deludi.” dopo una teatrale pausa, il ragazzo disse il solo nome capace di far cadere tutti i capelli di Löw in un colpo solo.

“Mario Gomez.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il secondo capitolo ^^  
> Scusate il ritardo ma mi si era rotto il caricabatterie del computer, quindi sono stata senza per più di una settimana DD:   
> Tristezza infinita ç___ç
> 
> Comunque, chi è pronto per il "geniale" piano di Poldi e l'arrivo della nostra guest star preferita in assoluto, ovvero il bellissimo e perfetto Mario Gomez?? Perché ce ne saranno delle belle xD
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto e lasciato kudos ** Spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto!
> 
> Un bacio e alla prossima, che arriverà già dopo domani!
> 
> Alexa & Jessika


	3. Porcospino

“Ma dai, Basti, è troppo grosso! È quasi indecente! Dove dovrei infilarlo, scusa?!”

Con sguardo critico, Schweini si abbassò, guardando attentamente lo smartphone che Poldi reggeva in mano con indignazione.  
Effettivamente era piuttosto ingombrante, ma aveva visto di peggio, non c’era che dire.  
Poi era solo colpa di Lukas: se non avesse lasciato il suo telefono sull’aereo – seriamente, avrebbe perso anche la testa se non fosse stata attaccata al collo di uno scemo- non sarebbe sussistito il problema.

“Secondo me fa belle foto. Selfie ogni giorno!” la buttò sull’ironico il numero sette, attirando uno sbuffo del suo compagno.

No, non l’avrebbe mai accettato. 

“Senti piuttosto.” si informò Bastian, appoggiandosi al bancone della reception del meraviglioso albergo in cui li avevano alloggiati. 

“Io vorrei andare a farmi una doccia o gli sponsor mi abbandoneranno tutti. A che ora hai detto che arriva?”

Effettivamente, non profumava di rose dopo due ore buone a saltare come una capra sul palco insieme agli altri.

La sbronza era andata via via scemando in entrambi, mentre gli altri erano già corsi a prepararsi ancora un po’ traballanti.

“Aveva detto alle sei e mezzo.” disse tranquillo Lukas, controllando l’ora su sul gigantesco telefono. Solo quando rialzò gli occhi vide qualcuno entrare nella hall. 

Alto, statuario, con due occhi chiari da far girare la testa a tutti coloro che si trovavano nei paraggi –uomini, donne e piante grasse- Mario Gomez fece il suo ingresso.  
Il completo nero elegante, la camicia blu di seta, le scarpe di vernice lucida…  
Poldi si accorse che stava sbavando solo quando Bastian gli tirò un pestone al piede. 

“Porcamad-Ehi Mario! Ciao!”

Mario si affrettò a raggiungergli con un sorriso smagliante ed entusiasta, abbracciando entrambi i ragazzi con affetto.

“Ehi campioni! Congratulazioni!” gli disse contento, dandogli qualche pacca sulla spalla senza abbandonare il suo affascinante sorriso.

“Certo, potevate vincere quando c’ero anche io in squadra stronzetti, ma vi voglio bene comunque.” scherzò allegro, facendo ridere gli altri due.

“Lo sai che sei campione quanto noi! Sono contento di rivederti.” disse Bastian all’ex compagno di squadra, sia della Nazionale che del Bayern.

“Anche io…allora, qual è la storia? Il tuo…piano di cui volevi parlarmi?” chiese Mario mettendosi le mani in tasca e guardando Lukas dritto negli occhi, il quale era ancora un po’ frastornato dalla bellezza dall’amico, ma cercava di non farsi notare da Bastian, che era sempre stato geloso.

“Ah sì, certo il…piano. Il piano! Il piano…il piano?” balbettò girandosi verso Schweini e chiedendo aiuto con gli occhi, ma in tutta risposta si beccò un’occhiata truce che diceva chiaramente “io e te facciamo i conti dopo”.

“E’ ancora ubriaco? Una volta lo reggevi meglio amico.” disse scettico Mario, aggrottando appena la fronte e indicando l’altro con il pollice.

“No, non sono ubriaco, solo…non possiamo parlare qui, vieni con noi.” rispose Lukas afferrando il braccio di entrambi e trascinandoli verso gli ascensori senza tante cerimonie.

“Ok, allora, il piano…” esordì Poldi guardandosi intorno per essere sicuro che non ci fossero orecchie indiscrete in ascolto.

“Siamo davanti ad una vera e propria crisi storica…non mi soffermerò sui dettagli, ti dico solo che…beh, è venuto fuori che il rapporto tra te e Thomas non era propriamente…platonico.” cominciò a spiegare, e Bastian alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando, mentre entravano nell’ascensore.

“Non si sofferma sui dettagli perché è stato lui a spifferare tutto.” borbottò interdetto, e Lukas lo fulminò.

“DETTAGLI! Comunque, Neuer è venuto a saperlo e adesso lui e Thomas sono in crisi nera per una cazzata, e visto che mi sento terribilmente in colpa per questo, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! Ai due ragazzi serve una piccola…spinta diciamo, per fare pace.”

Mario osservò Lukas attentamente per tutta la durata della sua spiegazione, come un alunno concentrato di fronte ad un professore, e appena questi fece una pausa, l’espressione di Gomez si fece più interessata.

“Manuel e Thomas sono in crisi?” chiese dubbioso.

“Sì.” annuì Lukas sconsolato. 

Gli occhi di Mario parvero illuminarsi.

“Quindi…Thomas è disponibile?” 

Bastian si mise le mani nei capelli esasperato e Lukas spalancò gli occhi indignato.

“MARIO! CONCENTRATI!”

A quel punto le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono sul terzo piano, rivelando una scena surreale quanto esilarante. In mutante, con le braccia spalancate a cantare a squarciagola in mezzo al corridoio, trovarono Özil.

“DON’T CRY FOR ME, ARGETINA! THE TRUTH IS THAT MESSI IS OVERVALUETED!”

“Non suona molto bene, quella frase.” disse Gomez, uscendo quasi di corsa per poterlo placcare e stringere. Mesut quasi si mise a piangere nel vederlo lì. 

“Il nostro eroe!” disse poi, strizzando l’occhio a Poldi che si sentì molto realizzato. Mario invece parve stupito dalla cosa. 

“Che mi sono perso?” domandò guardando tutti e tre.

“Ho coinvolto tutto il team, per far rimettere insieme Manuel e Thom.” rivelò con le mani sui fianchi Lukas, sentendosi molto mitologico.

Gomez non commentò, limitandosi ad entrare nella stanza di Mesut insieme agli altri. Si sedette sul letto, guardando la marca del completo firmato che Özil avrebbe indossato quella sera. 

“Armani, adoro questo stilista.” commentò preso, facendo roetare gli occhi a Bastian.

Chissà se anche lui sembrava così platealmente gay.

“Mesut è il nostro infiltrato speciale.” disse poi Schweini, come a spiegare la presenza di Mario in quella stanza. 

“Nessuno sospetterebbe di lui, quindi abbiamo chiesto per te asilo politico qui.”

“Non solo!” si intromise Poldi. 

“Sarà quello che metterà la pulce nell’orecchio a Manuel!”

“Fatemi capire.” disse Mario, che stava iniziando a metabolizzare, ma con una certa lentezza. 

“Io devo far si che Neuer si ingelosisca?”

“Esatto!”

Lì per lì, Gomez non parve affatto entusiasta, ma poi una lucetta sospetta si accese nel suo cervello. Se doveva far ingelosire Manuel, questo implicava lo stare molto vicino a Müller e il flirtare con lui spudoratamente, per poi lasciargli la possibilità di fare la sua scelta. Questo a sua volta implicava che Thomas avrebbe dovuto scegliere, e una delle due opzioni sarebbe stato lui. A quel pensiero, non poté fare a meno di sogghignare.

“Ci sto.”

 

*

 

La festa era cominciata da poco, ma tutti i calciatori avevano già fatto almeno un paio di giri di bicchieri di champagne, e i più temerari e allenati avevano già aggiunto anche una birra. Al contrario della festa subito dopo la partita però, quella sera erano tutti vestiti e rivestiti perfettamente, ben pettinati ed eleganti che spargeva charme ovunque. Lukas e Bastian avevano passato gli ultimi diwci minuti buoni in un angolo a guardarsi e ripetersi “sei più bello tu! No sei più bello tu! No tu di più!”, fino a che non erano apparsi Andre e Mats che li avevano presi di peso e allontanati di forza per porre fine a quella scena patetica.

Thomas era nel centro della sala con un bicchiere di champagne in mano che azzardava qualche passo di danza troppo imbarazzante per essere vero, insieme a Per e Philip che ridacchiavano allegri. Fortunatamente, quando la cosa si stava facendo davvero troppo sconveniente per l’occhio umano, Thomas sollevò lo sguardo dal pavimento verso l’ingresso della sala, giusto in tempo per vedere entrare una figura statuaria decisamente conosciuta, avvolta in un completo elegante e con i capelli perfettamente tirati indietro per lasciare scoperti gli occhi blu accecanti. Thomas trattenne il respiro e sbatté le palpebre più volte prima di rendersi conto che non era un miraggio, ma era la realtà.

“MARIO!” urlò a gran voce, attirando l’attenzione del ragazzo che si voltò verso di lui e gli rivolse uno dei suoi tipici sorrisi luminosi e ammalianti.

“THOM!” esclamò a sua volta Mario, aprendo le braccia in un palese invito all’altro di venirgli incontro, e Müller non se lo fece certo ripetere due volte. Posò il bicchiere in mano a Philip e corse verso di lui, saltandogli in braccio senza esitazione e stringendosi il più possibile al ragazzo, il quale gli cinse con forza le spalle mentre rideva felice.

“Mario! Sei qui! Non ci posso credere!” esclamò Thomas tornando con i piedi per terra e afferrando il volto dell’altro tra le mani, avvicinandoselo fino a far toccare le loro fronti.

“Ciao campione! Secondo te potevo perdermi la tua festa?” rispose Mario, mentre tutto il suo charme straripava dal suo sorriso.

Lukas guardò la scena deliziato. Tutto andava esattamente secondo i suoi piani. Lanciò uno sguardo in fondo alla sala dove, seduto su una sedia accanto a un paio di uomini dall’aria importante, Manuel Neuer sembrava in procinto di uccidersi.

O di uccidere qualcuno.

Non staccava gli occhi di dosso dai due al centro della pista da ballo, che ancora se ne stavano avvinghiati come una coppia di fatto. 

Anche Bastian lo notò e quando Lukas gli passò un bicchiere di champagne era pronto. Solo, sperava di evitarsi una cosa…

“Possono non andare da Erik e-”

“No! Segui il piano alla lettera o Manuel capirà! Io devo controllare che l’ordine venga rispettato, tu vai!”

Con un lungo sospiro, Basti si avviò verso Durm, che stava parlando con Kramer. Si avvicinò il più possibile, appoggiando la spalla alla sua e lanciando uno sguardo al portiere prima di sussurrare, con un istante di esitazione, al suo orecchio.

“Porcospino.”

Al solo sentire quella parola, entrambi i compagni di squadra diventarono seri e si misero sull’attenti. Erik prese il bicchiere di champagne che gli stava porgendo Schweini e dopo aver scambiato un’occhiata decisa con Christop, si avviò dall’altra parte della sala.

Bastian rimase molto colpito da quanto seriamente l’avessero presa tutti.

Durm si accostò a Schürlle che dopo aver sentito ‘porcospino’ prese a sua volta il bicchiere e andò da Mertesaker, che andò da Ginter, che andò da Götze.

Quest’ultimo, con tutta la nonchalance del mondo si accostò a Miro. 

“Porcospino, amico mio.” 

Klose prese il bicchiere con un sospiro rassegnato, prima di annuire piano. 

“Lo faccio per il Bayern.” rispose con tono cupo, prima di voltarsi di scatto e versare tutto il contenuto del calice sui pantaloni del dirigente seduto accanto a Neuer.

“Dannazione! Sono mortificato!” disse, aiutandolo ad alzarsi. 

“Venga, la aiuto a pulirsi.” 

L’uomo distinto non sembrava arrabbiato e nemmeno così sicuro che quelle attenzioni fossero necessarie, ma si lasciò portare verso il bagno da Miro.  
Quando arrivò verso la porta, lanciò uno sguardo a Özil e gli fece l’occhiolino. Quello era il segnale.  
Andò deciso verso Neuer e occupò la sedia poco prima di una donna anziana, a cui sorrise, pronto a fare la sua parte.

“Ti stai divertendo?”

Ah, se lo sguardo di Manuel avesse potuto uccidere, Mesut in quel momento sarebbe stato soltanto un cumolo di cenere dimenticato a terra.

“Certo che mi sto divertendo.” disse con il tono più torvo che avesse mai sentito, cosa che fece sorridere ancor di più l’altro, prima che anche lui indirizzasse il suo sguardo verso gli amanti ritrovati al centro della sala.

“Non vai a salutare il tuo ex compagno di squadra?” lo punzecchiò Özil con il tono più innocente che riuscisse ad usare, studiando con la coda dell’occhio l’espressione di Neuer che si faceva ancor più scura.

“Quando non sarà più…impegnato.” rispose con un ringhio fra i denti, stringendo con forza il suo bicchiere di birra, mentre non riusciva proprio ad evitare di guardare Thomas e Mario che parlavano a due centimetri di distanza l’uno dall’altro e non la smettevano di toccarsi le spalle, la schiena, il viso, e addirittura i capelli. 

“Ah già.” disse semplicemente Mesut tornando anche lui a concentrarsi su di loro.

“Gli manca solo la musichetta con il sassofono in sottofondo e un bel tramonto dietro di loro, e questa potrebbe essere la scena conclusiva di una commedia romantica in cui i due amanti finalmente si riuniscono” continuò con apparente nonchalance.

“Dopo tutte le loro difficoltà, gli imprevisti…la distanza…i terzi incomodi che si sono messi in mezzo…”

Manuel stava per cominciare a sbuffare fumo dalle narici, e avrebbe voluto prendere il boccale di birra che aveva in mano e lanciarlo contro il muro. O contro Mesut, che, a proposito, perché non chiudeva la sua dannata boccaccia?

“E’ bello riavere Mario con noi, anche se prima è passato in camera mia ed è stato tutto il tempo a parlare di Thomas. Thomas di qui, Thomas di là, ma come sta, ma che fa, ma è vero che tra lui e Neuer non c’è più niente, ma quando torna a Monaco, ma cosa ha fatto in Brasile…”

Anche se era mascherata perfettamente nel vomito di parole di Özil, Manuel captò al volo quella frase decisamente spiacevole e scomoda che a quanto pareva era uscita dalla bocca di Mario, e non esitò un istante a girarsi di colpo e prendere Mesut per il colletto.

“Dimmi immediatamente cosa ha detto Gomez su di me, altrimenti…” alzò il pugno. 

“Farò in modo che i tuoi occhi non siano più così sporgenti.”

Deglutendo a fatica, Özil lanciò uno sguardo verso Thom. Il suo occhio non era più gonfio, ma dannatamente nero. Con calma si schiarì la voce, prendendo il polso di Manuel per invitarlo a smettere di trattenerlo. Solo quanto lo lasciò andare iniziò a raccontate. 

“Ma nulla, lo sai che ti adora! Era solo curioso di sapere se era vero che tra voi era finita. Io non sapevo molto, ma Poldi mi ha detto prima di partire che tu hai fatto largamente intendere che non volevi più saperne nulla.” fece una pausa, accettando il boccale di birra che una cameriera gli stava offrendo. Ne aveva bisogno, iniziava a farsela sotto. Quella era una missione kamikaze, altro che. 

“Mi ha confidato una cosa, che mi ha chiesto di tenermi per me, ma voglio esserti solidale.” si sporse in avanti, controllando che non ci fosse nessuno ad ascoltarli, prima di sganciare la bomba. 

“Ha detto che è ancora innamorato di Thomas e che non c’è stato un giorno che non ha rimpianto di essere andato via dal Bayern.”

Quelle parole furono sufficienti.   
Per puro istinto, il portiere allentò la cravatta, prima di voltarsi verso Müller e Gomez. Si erano finalmente staccati e parlavano con Lahm e Schweinztiger di Dio solo sapeva cosa. Però era parecchio evidente l’interessamento di Mario; non faceva altro che guardare il numero tredici con occhi adoranti, approfittando di ogni occasione per toccargli la schiena o la nuca.

“Sono fottuto.” furono le sole parole che Neuer riuscì a dire con tono leggermente piagnucolante. Özil lo guardò stupito.

Il fatto era che Manuel dava per scontato che avrebbero chiarito.

Passata la rabbia, ci sarebbe stato quel momento in cui uno dei due –sicuramente lui- si sarebbe fatto coraggio e sarebbe andato dall’altro per sistemare tutta quella situazione, perché per quanto potesse esserci rimasto male, era qualcosa che avrebbe superato, e per cui non si sarebbe mai permesso di perdere Thomas. Ora però c’era Mario.  
Gomez, Gomez, sempre Gomez.   
Sempre tra i piedi, come in passato.

Si ricordava anche troppo bene il mondo in cui due si guardavano e si toccavano, anche in campo, sempre con quello strano luccichio negli occhi e quella sintonia fuori dal comune. Non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere niente, perché aveva il terrore di sapere la risposta, però dentro di sé aveva sempre saputo che i due ragazzi si piacevano. Da una parte, era stato anche il motivo che l’aveva spinto a fare il primo passo verso Thomas, senza paura di sentirsi dire “guarda amico che io sono etero”. E si ricordava quanto Thom fosse dispiaciuto quando Mario era partito per l’Italia.

Aveva mai potuto davvero competere con Gomez?

Thomas gli aveva detto che con Mario era stato solo sesso, che per lui non provava davvero niente, ma in quel momento Manuel non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un patetico rimpiazzo.   
Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere, forse avrebbe dovuto alzare bandiera bianca e lasciare che Thomas e Mario riprendessero la loro idilliaca storia d’amore senza mettersi di nuovo in mezzo, perché forse i due erano davvero destinati come nella più banale delle commedie romantica, e lui era soltanto il biondo antipatico che cercava di mettersi in mezzo.  
Ma quando il suo sguardo tornò crudelmente su loro due, e vide che Gomez stava distrattamente accarezzando con due dita il collo di Thom mentre parlavano, gli montò una rabbia dentro che lo fece alzare di colpo neanche fosse stato punto da una vespa.

Era così che pensava un campione del mondo? Da perdente?  
I campioni del mondo non si arrendono! I campioni del mondo non perdono!  
E nonostante fosse ancora arrabbiato con Thomas per tutta quella storia, di certo non se lo sarebbe lasciato sfuggire.

Mentre stava per fare un passo però, Mesut gli si parò davanti con aria supplicante.

“Ti prego ti prego ti prego non andare a picchiarlo! Löw non me lo perdonerebbe mai, e io sono giovane! Ho ancora tanti anni da giocare in nazionale!” piagnucolò il ragazzo beccandosi un’occhiata confusa dal portiere.

“Non voglio andare a picchiare Mario, voglio solo andarmi a prendere un’altra birra.” 

Lo sguardo di Manuel voleva dire tutto o non voleva dire nulla in molti casi, ma in quel frangente Mesut capì perfettamente quello che intendeva fare.  
Nei suoi occhi ardeva un fuoco nuovo, non era rabbia ma la stessa determinazione che aveva sempre prima di entrare in campo.  
Così il più basso dei due alzò un pugno verso il portiere. 

“Leb’ die Sekunde, freunde.” disse con tono sentito, prima di riabbassarlo.

“Io sono con te. Thomas non è abbastanza bello per uno come Mario.”  
Neuer, che stava quasi per ringraziare, sbuffò e lo scansò, camminando a grandi passi verso una delle cameriere. Prese due boccali e le sorrise, prima di montare su la sua migliore espressione da party. 

Andò verso il gruppetto e ci si infilò in mezzo con un guizzò piuttosto rapido per un uomo della sua stazza, piantando uno dei due boccali sotto al naso di Gomez. Quanto meno avrebbe levato la mano da addosso a Thomas per reggerlo. 

“Mario, ma che bello vederti! Non pensavo saresti venuto!”

Gomez sorrise raggiante, afferrando il boccale prima di abbracciare il vecchio amico. 

“E perdermi la vittoria della Germania? Fossi matto!” disse eccitato, come se non avesse minimamente notato che Manuel stava sorridendo troppo e che Thomas si era improvvisamente chiuso a riccio.

Ma Mario Gomez era furbo, certo. Non come Neuer, però.

“Dimmi, come va la vita in Italia? Immagino bene, ti vedo un po’ ingrassato!”

Mario ridacchiò con finta allegria, stampandosi poi in faccia il sorriso più carismatico che avesse nel suo repertorio.

“Beh, io ho l’ottimo cibo italiano dalla mia parte, tu che scusa hai?” rispose cercando di sembrare il più innocente possibile, come quando si facevano le battute e gli scherzi quando erano ancora compagni di squadra, ma era chiaro per entrambi che adesso c’era qualcosa di ben diverso sotto.

Anche Manuel ridacchiò, e si concesse anche di dargli un’amichevole (ma forse un po’ troppo forte) pacca sulla spalla.

“Ho vinto una coppa del mondo? E’ sufficiente come scusa?” ribatté senza smettere un istante di sorridere, sorriso che si stava trasformando poco a poco in un ghigno quasi malefico. Come del resto stava facendo Mario, che sollevò il boccale di birra nella sua direzione.

“Ai chili in più! E a chi riuscirà a smaltirli prima!” esclamò allegro, lanciando però un’occhiata eloquente a Thomas, di fronte a lui, che si era ammutolito tutto d’un colpo e non si azzardava a muoversi o a guardare il biondo troppo vicino per i suoi gusti.

“E’ una sfida!” replicò Manuel cercando di mascherare il più possibile le sue vere intenzioni con un candido sorriso. Ma Mario non era certo stupido, e non era certo intenzionato a perdere quella piccola guerra che sapeva bene essere appena cominciata con il portiere, e infatti non aspettò oltre a sferrare il suo primo attacco. Buttò giù un abbondante sorso di birra, per poi posare il boccale sul tavolo vicino a loro, e rivolgere il suo abbagliante sorriso a Thomas.

“Ho voglia di ballare.” disse semplicemente prima di afferrargli la mano e trascinarlo poco lontano in mezzo ad altri compagni che si stavano scatenando a ritmo di musica.

Thomas finalmente riprese a sorridere e si fece condurre da Mario al centro della pista improvvisata, dove i due cominciarono a ballare vicini.  
Manuel abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe, andando via senza degnare di uno sguardo Bastian e Philip, dei quali praticamente non si era nemmeno accorto.  
Quando diede le spalle alla pista da ballo, Thom si voltò verso di lui e sentì lo stomaco contorcersi improvvisamente, così l’attaccante appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Mario e gli disse a voce alta nell’orecchio, contrastando la musica. 

“Mi serve un attimo Miro, ci vediamo fra poco!”   
Questi parve deluso, ma gli sorrise e annuì senza protestare.

Andava detto, Mario sapeva perfettamente come muoversi, sapeva quando stringere la presa e quando lasciare andare, e non voleva comunque essere invadente. C’era troppo in ballo.  
Thomas lasciò quindi la sala alla volta dei bagni, dove aveva visto sparire Klose, ma non lo stava cercando davvero, andò semplicemente a lavarsi il viso e a pensare dieci minuti, lontano dalla confusione, sperando di allontanarla anche dalla sua testa.

Lahm notò subito questo spostamento e dopo un veloce sguardo con Lukas, partì all’attacco, aspettando trenta secondi prima di entrare in bagno. 

“Mamma mia, che caldo!” disse divertito, andando verso i lavandini dove si trovava anche Müller. 

“Ho davvero bisogno di una rinfrescata.”

Thomas sorrise pallidamente, guardando il capitano che si lavava mani e viso. “Poldi ha mandato il più accaldato? Che carino.”  
A quelle parole, Philip si paralizzò. 

“Non so di cosa stai-”

“Ma dai, piantala, non sono arrabbiato.” disse l’attaccante, appoggiandosi con i fianchi al ripiano. 

“Però davvero, porcospino?”

“Non chiedere.” si limitò a dire Lahm, passandosi una mano sul collo. 

“Secondo Lukas era geniale. Ma secondo Lukas era geniale anche far venire qui Mario, quindi.” si lanciarono una lunga occhiata, poi il capitano concluse il discorso. 

“Ti ha confuso molto, vero?”

“Prima non avevo dubbi.” ammise Thomas.

“Questione di giorni, mi dicevo… Ma ora…” sbuffò, alzando lo sguardo verso il soffitto. 

“Mi è mancato, Phil.”

“Si vede.” 

Il piccoletto gli battè una mano sulla spalla. 

“La scelta è solo tua, non sentirti sotto pressione.” lo rassicurò, prima di uscire da quel bagno. 

Non avrebbe mai detto a Podolski che aveva fatto un buco nell’acqua, ma era stupido continuare a prendersi in giro: Thomas aveva orecchie ovunque.  
Il ragazzo rimase di nuovo solo in bagno, e si appoggiò ai lavandini con fare stanco. 

Non aveva mai pensato di essere innamorato di Gomez, ne era praticamente certo. Erano amici certamente, ed erano molto legati, ma non avevano quel tipo di rapporto. Il loro era semplicemente un modo di esplorare e incanalare la loro devastante chimica e quella paurosa sintonia che condividevano, non l’aveva mai percepita come se potesse esserci qualcosa di più. Non erano mai usciti insieme, non avevano mai parlato di sentimenti, in realtà avevano sempre parlato abbastanza poco in generale.

Con Manuel era diverso, era sempre stato diverso, con lui si sentiva come se…beh, se stessero insieme, più o meno, in un modo malato e contorto forse, ma così era.   
Possibile che si stesse sbagliando? Possibile che Manuel fosse stato solo una prova, uno step intermedio per arrivare alla conclusione che avrebbe dovuto sviluppare con Mario qualcosa di più? D’altronde con lui era sempre stato tutto così tranquillo e spontaneo.  
Sì, in quel momento si sentiva decisamente troppo confuso. 

Dal bagno in fondo alla stanza sentì tirare lo sciacquone, e si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere Miro uscire dal cunicolo. Il ragazzo appena lo riconobbe spalancò gli occhi impanicato e cominciò a guardarsi intorno con una certa ansia.

“Thomas! Ehi, ehi Thomas! Come…come va con…Mario? E…hai…hai visto Manuel? Sembrava…sembrava un po’…strano e…”

“Miro piantala, lo so del piano di Lukas, puoi smetterla.” lo fermò Thomas scuotendo appena il capo, e l’altro lo guardò leggermente confuso.

“Ti prego non dirgli che sono stato io a fartelo scoprire.” rispose supplichevole, facendo ridacchiare il ragazzo di fronte a lui.

“Tranquillo, non spiffererò niente.”

Miro gli sorrise con gratitudine e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Sei un amico!” gli disse prima di avviarsi verso l’uscita.

 

*

 

Manuel stava parlando – o facendo finta di ascoltare- con Per, Lukas e Andre quando Mario si unì a loro. Solo.  
Un sorriso divertito si dipinse sulla bocca del portiere, notando che Thomas doveva averlo scaricato. Si parlò del più e del meno per diversi minuti, sino a che non accadde l’impensabile.

“Neuer, ti dispiace se parliamo un attimo?”

Poldi per poco non si strozzò con il suo drink.  
Quello era l’errore di probabilità che più temeva, quello che aveva cercato di esorcizzare per tutta la sera. Qualcosa di eccessivamente improbabile che avrebbe portato ad una sola conclusione: Gomez era un traditore.  
Manuel invece la prese serenamente, almeno in apparenza.

“Certo! Perché no?”

L’altro fece strada e lui lo seguì. Uscirono dal corridoio, arrivando accanto ai bagni proprio nell’esatto momento in cui Thomas ne usciva. Il numero tredici li guardò spiazzato, incapace di seguirli mentre i due lo superavano ignorandolo totalmente.

Lui non l’aveva capito, ma la guerra era appena passata allo step successivo, era arrivata l’offensiva di Gomez che voleva verificare quanto davvero fosse bravo a difendere la sua porta il caro Neuer.  
Si ritrovarono su un terrazzo ampio, sotto alle stelle berlinesi, che aveva notato anche Manuel, mentre si dirigeva alla festa, visto che era indicata come aria fumatori ma che praticamente nessuno fumava a quella festa.

Si appoggiò al parapetto della balconata e prese una boccata di aria fresca, sentendo l’altro fare lo stesso. Se sparava di buttarlo di sotto doveva essere matto. Doveva mangiarne ancora tante di lasagne prima di avere la forza di spostarlo.  
Ovviamente però Mario mantenne la sua solita compostezza. 

“Sai perché siamo qui.”

“Immagino non per qualche confidenza alla ‘caro diario’.” disse ironicamente il bavarese, prima di voltarsi a guardarlo. 

“Tu vuoi qualcosa che è mio, Gomez.”

Mario rise.

“Io direi il contrario, piuttosto.”

Manuel alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise con sarcasmo.

“Thomas non è mai stato tuo, non ti facevo così scemo da non capirlo.” rispose scuotendo appena il capo, senza smettere di osservarlo con attenzione.

“E cosa ti fa pensare che sia mai stato tuo? Quelle due o tre scopate che vi siete fatti tra un allenamento e l’altro?” ribattè il moro con più decisione, ma evitando di usare un tono aggressivo. Era determinato a riprendersi Thom, ma non così cretino da provocare uno come Manuel Neuer, che era il doppio di lui, quando erano pericolosamente vicini al bordo di un balcone.

“Perché tra me e Thomas non era solo sesso, non lo è mai stato. Non mi importa quante volte te lo sei scopato o in quanti posti, quello che c’era fra di noi è sempre stato diverso. Io lo ascoltavo, e lo portavo fuori, e lo baciavo senza voler andare oltre. Ecco perché è stato mio.” replicò Manuel che in pochi secondi ripercorse mentalmente tutta la sua storia con Thomas, dai primi sguardi, al primo bacio, ai primi discorsi su loro due. Mario si poteva sognare una cosa del genere. Il moro affianco a lui però rise quasi di gusto.

“Thomas non ha bisogno di niente di tutto questo Manuel, è proprio qui che sbagli. Ha già una moglie, non ha bisogno di un fidanzato, ha bisogno di un amante, cosa che chiaramente tu non sei in grado di fare dato che sei riuscito a litigare con lui il giorno dopo aver vinto la Coppa del Mondo. Dovresti rilassarti un po’, lo sai?” gli disse rivolgendogli un mezzo sorriso sghembo, cosa che cominciò a far montare una certa rabbia in Neuer, che si impose però di mantenere la calma.

“Sei davvero convinto che preferisca tu, i tuoi sorrisi smaglianti e qualche sveltina rintanati chissà dove, a me, non è così? Peccato che tu sia per lui un capitolo ormai chiuso da tempo, peccato che non ti abbia nominato una sola volta durante tutto questo tempo, peccato che si fosse così facilmente dimenticato di te.” rispose Manuel, le parole che si facevano più velenose e serpentine, e che di fatto colpirono Mario, il quale si irrigidì sul posto mentre il suo sguardo si faceva ancora più glaciale.

“E tu sei davvero convinto di essere così speciale per lui, non è così? Peccato che tu sia solo il mio rimpiazzo, la sua seconda scelta, il posto dove tenerlo al caldo mentre io non c’ero.”

Manuel si inumidì le labbra. Le mani gli tremavano, ma non avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione a Gomez di vincere.  
Trattenendosi, gli sorrise candidamente.

“Allora torna dentro e cerca di non farti scaricare più.” detto questo si voltò verso il parapetto e gli diede le spalle.

Mario iniziò ad avviarsi alla porta, ma si bloccò dopo tre passi. Rimase fermo un istante prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso il portiere.

“Non mi stupisco che non abbia funzionato fra voi.” disse con tono basso, sussurrato, tanto che Neuer fu costretto a voltarsi per sentirlo. 

“Sei senza palle. Che c’è, paura del confronto? Dovresti donare la medaglia che hai sotto la camicia perché su uno come te è sprecata.”

Fu sufficiente.  
Poteva sopportare un colpo, due, ma non una scarica così.  
Era del suo onore che si parlava, no? Allora l’avrebbe dimostrato su quel balcone.

Il primo pugno che arrivò a Gomez fu allo stomaco e lo piegò in due. Manuel si trattenne dallo spaccargli il naso con una ginocchiata, sicuro che con le mani si sarebbe divertito di più.

“Te la chiudo io questa bocca di merda!” disse irato, tenendo per il collo l’altro e colpendolo un paio di volte fino a spaccargli il sopracciglio.

“MANUEL!” 

Un urlo dalla porta lo fece desistere subito. Lasciò andare Mario, che fece un paio di instabili passi indietro, portando una mano alla fronte ferita.  
Thomas lo guardava a bocca aperta, ma ci mise molto poco a frapporsi tra lui e Gomez con tutta la sua rabbia. 

“Che cazzo pensi di fare, eh?! Ci hai preso gusto a pestare la gente?!”

“Mi ha provocato!” si difese Neuer, indicando Mario che, dietro a Müller tratteneva a stento la soddisfazione. 

“Io non…. Thom questo stronzo mi ha provocato!”

“Si, l’hai già detto!” il numero tredici si affiancò subito a Gomez, passandosi il suo braccio attorno alle spalle. 

“Ma tu non sei comunque autorizzato a usare tutta la tua mole per distruggere chiunque non sia d’accordo con te!”

Quello era troppo.

Manuel potè sentire gli occhi inumidirsi appena per la rabbia e un certo dolorino al centro del petto. Si sentì così idiota…

Doveva averlo visto arrivare, era la sola spiegazione.

“Sai cosa, Thom? Voi due vi meritate.” 

Non aggiunse altro, li superò e torno dentro. Non alla festa, ma semplicemente voleva andarsene da lì e stare un po’ solo.

 

*

 

Thomas fece sedere Mario sul letto di camera sua, senza lasciare andare la stretta intorno alla sua vita. Il pugno allo stomaco non era stato piacevole, ma di sicuro il danno maggiore era stato quello al sopracciglio, che si era aperto e aveva fatto uscire non poco sangue. Fortunatamente non era così grave da dover mettere dei punti di sutura, e poi Mario era un calciatore abituato a certe cose, quindi era bastato medicarlo un po’ e aspettare che smettesse di buttare sangue. Thomas l’aveva fatto salire nella sua stanza per farlo stendere un attimo, lontano dal marasma e dal chiasso, e improvvisamente si fece tutto stranamente familiare, cosa che stordì ancor di più l’attaccante.

“Ti fa tanto male?” chiese Thom passandogli delicatamente il pollice sullo zigomo, mentre Mario continuava a tamponarsi la ferita con delle garze.

“Non tanto, ci sono abituato in fondo.” disse sorridendo leggermente, senza smettere di osservare Thomas, così piacevolmente vicino a lui.

“Tutto questo non sarebbe dovuto succedere, non sai quanto mi sento in colpa. Mi dispiace così tanto.” gli disse Thom quasi in un sussurro, mentre continuava ad accarezzargli la guancia e lo fissava negli occhi azzurri. A quelle parole, Mario sorrise più ampiamente.

“A me no. Non mi dispiace dover lottare per te. Sarei disposto a farlo altre cento volte.” rispose facendosi involontariamente più vicino e socchiudendo le labbra.  
Thomas a quelle parole non poté fare a meno di trattenere il respiro, e in pochi istanti gli tornò alla mente tutto quello che aveva vissuto con il suo ex compagno di squadra, tanto che si fece di nuovo sentire quella familiare fitta di pura eccitazione che gli dilaniava il ventre quando Mario gli respirava così vicino.

Non ci pensò molto a chiudere la distanza fra le loro labbra e baciarlo.

Il bacio iniziò impetuoso, esattamente come altri mille che si erano scambiati. Era una lotta di lingue e morsi alle labbra, che entrambi pretendevano sempre di vincere. Cercando di staccarsi il meno possibile, entrambi buttarono via le giacche dei completi eleganti che indossavano e Mario non ci mise più di due secondi a sfilare la camicia dai pantaloni di Thomas, così da poter accarezzare la pelle calda e liscia della sua schiena.

In balia di quelle emozioni, Thomas iniziò a sbottonare quella di Gomez, passando lentamente i polpastrelli suoi muscoli definiti del suo ventre.  
Gli faceva sempre questo effetto, Mario: si accendeva come un fiammifero, eccitandosi al primo bacio come una ragazzina di quattordici anni. Non poteva farci nulla, c’era qualcosa di unico fra loro. Un’alchimia particolare, una chimica unica.

Eppure…  
Eppure sembrava non bastare più.  
Si staccò, sentendo ancora quel peso sul petto. 

“Forse dovremmo parlarne.”

Gomez ridacchiò nel suo orecchio, prima di iniziare a torturargli il lobo. 

“Parlare? E di cosa? Lasciati andare, un gesto vale più di mille parole.” 

E detto ciò iniziò a litigare con la fibbia della sua cintura.  
Thomas decise di provarci.  
Lasciarsi andare, dimenticare i problemi.

Mario gli sfilò la cintura e cominciò a baciarlo sul collo languidamente, mordendo di tanto in tanto la pelle delicata, e Thomas non riuscì ad evitare che qualche gemito strozzato gli sfiorasse le labbra, mentre istintivamente, come aveva fatto così tante volte, si aggrappava ai capelli di Mario e buttava indietro il collo per dargli più spazio d’accesso.  
L’altro sorrise contro la sua pelle e spostò entrambe le mani sulla sua vita, cominciando a manovrarlo per farlo stendere sul letto sotto di lui, mentre gli montava a cavalcioni in grembo e catturava nuovamente le sue labbra con foga. Il moro stava già gustando la sua vittoria insieme al sapore di Thomas, quando decise di far scontrare i loro bacini, così che le loro erezioni coperte si strusciassero inevitabilmente. In quel momento, Thom aprì di scatto gli occhi, e si sentì come colto da un attacco di claustrofobia, tanto che si tirò su di scatto lanciando letteralmente di sotto dal letto Mario e alzandosi in piedi come un pazzo.

“No no no, che cazzo sto facendo, oh mio Dio CHE STO FACENDO! E’ TUTTO SBAGLIATO, QUESTO E’ TUTTO SBAGLIATO!” cominciò a sbraitare contro se stesso, girando intorno per la stanza, mentre Mario si sedeva indolenzito sul pavimento e lo guardava sconvolto.  
Quella non era proprio la sua serata.

“Sei impazzito Thomas? Come se stasera ne avessi già prese poche!” si lamentò il moro strusciandosi la schiena dolorante.

“Sì che sono impazzito! Che mi passa per questo cervello bacato?! Dico praticamente a Manuel che lo amo, il giorno dopo litighiamo per una stronzata, e due giorni dopo apro le gambe per te che rispunti dal nulla?!” esclamò alterato Thomas passandosi le mani fra i capelli ormai già spettinati, senza fermarsi un istante.

“Beh, tecnicamente sarebbe stato il contrario.” precisò Mario, che riusciva a fare del sarcasmo anche nelle peggiori situazioni.

“Sono una puttana, ecco cosa sono! Una puttana!”

“Thomas, calmati.” 

A fatica, Mario si rimise in piedi, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle. Gli sorrise complice, come aveva fatto tante altre volte. 

“Questo è solo sesso!”

Quella volta, però, Müller si scostò. 

“Già…” fece un passo indietro e adocchiò la sua giacca a terra, prima di recuperarla. 

“Solo sesso.”

E non bastava più, non dopo aver assaggiato cosa c’era oltre a quello.

Così andò verso la porta. 

“Puoi rimanere qui a riposarti, stanotte. Chiederò ospitalità a Basti e a Poldi. Me lo devono.” 

Un ultimo sorrisetto di circostanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Una porta che sapeva che non avrebbe mai più riaperto.  
In corridoio, però, non era solo. Philip era appena uscito dalla sua stanza, quando lo vide camminare lentamente verso le scale. Si scambiarono uno sguardo e poi il capitano lanciò una lunga occhiata a come era conciato. 

“Hai fatto una scelta” gli disse e non era una domanda, quanto una solida affermazione.

“Ho fatto una scelta.” confermò Thomas.

“Posso usare il tuo bagno prima di fare la seconda?”

Il capitano sorrise sincero, prima di spostarsi dalla porta e fargli segno di entrare.

 

*

 

Podolski stava per avere un attacco di panico.

Era passata quasi un’ora da quando Neuer, Müller e Gomez erano usciti dalla sala, e nessuno dei tre aveva fatto ritorno. E in tutto quel tempo, nella testolina del biondo erano passati tutti gli scenari possibili e immaginabili, dal duplice omicidio più suicidio a causa di una folle gelosia di Neuer sfociata in un classico “o mio, o di nessuno”, alla threesome selvaggia e sfrenata per la serie “perché two is meglio che one”. Dubitava altamente che fosse l’ultima, anche se ci sperava con tutto il suo cuore.

Il ragazzo stava girando come una trottola per tutta la stanza, guardandosi ovunque come un pazzo e scalpitando come un cavallo, mentre Schweinsteiger gli correva dietro come un cagnolino, anche lui con un’espressione decisamente preoccupata stampata in volto.

“Liebe, ti devi dare una calmata.” gli disse afferrandolo per un braccio e obbligandolo a fermarsi.

“Come faccio a darmi una calmata?! SONO SPARITI! Tutti e tre! Probabilmente si stanno ammazzando! Probabilmente Neuer adesso sta nascondendo i cadaveri! Ed è tutta colpa mia!” sbraitò Lukas preso dal panico, quasi sull’orlo di iperventilare.

“Non è colpa tua, sono loro che sono dei coglioni” cercò di tranquillizzarlo l’altro accarezzandogli la schiena.

“Ma certo che è colpa mia! Colpa mia e dei miei piani geniali del cazzo! Anzi no è colpa TUA! Che non mi fermi mai! Dovresti fermarmi quando penso queste cose!” sbottò Poldi puntando un dito contro il compagno.

“IO?! Fermarti?! Ma se mi ricatti ogni volta con il sesso!” ribatté Bastian indignato.

“DOVRESTI ESSERE PIU’ FORTE!”

Proprio mentre erano lì lì per scannarsi, nella stanza entrarono Lahm e Müller, sorridenti e rilassati.

Lukas ci mise un solo secondo a saltare addosso al più alto, spingendolo contro al muro e facendogli anche sbattere la nuca.

“AH! Ma checcaz-”

“Dimmi dove li hai seppelliti!”

Servirono Bastian, Philip, Per e Mats per levare di dosso Poldi dal povero Müller. “Io non ho seppellito proprio un cazzo” si difese l’attaccante, sistemandosi il colletto della camicia e la giacca. 

“Che ti prende, asino che non sei altro? Sono io che dovrei spaccarti la faccia, lo sai vero? Che cazzo hai detto a Mario?”

Il silenzio regnò sovrano.  
Anche perché la musica venne spenta proprio in quel momento.  
In fondo alla stanza, il cuore di Löw rischiò di spegnersi per sempre.

“Non ho detto niente a Mario.”

Thomas si inumettò le labbra, incrociando le braccia al petto, e attese.

Lukas prese a sudare sempre di più, finché alla fine non crollò sotto quello sguardo. 

“Doveva solo far innocentemente ingelosire Neuer.”

Calò un silenzio glaciale che si infranse solo quando Miro andò a sfogare la sua frustrazione sulla nuca di Lukas. Gli smollò una sberla che suonò come le campane di Notredame.

“Grazie.” gli disse Müller, prima di grattarsi gli occhi. 

“Ok, dov’è Manuel?”

“MANUEL E’ ANCORA VIVO?! DIO GRAZIE!” esclamò Poldi unendo le mani in preghiera e alzandole verso il cielo.

“Certo che è ancora vivo, idiota! Ora, puoi dirmi dov’è?” rispose Thomas che stava cominciando a spazientirsi.

“Non ne ho idea! E’ uscito con Gomez e non sono più tornarti! Forse Manuel sta sotterrando il corpo di Mario! O viceversa, chi può mai saperlo.” ribatté Lukas seriamente allarmato, passandosi una mano sulla faccia mentre tutti lo guardavano rassegnati, e Müller sbuffava esasperato, per poi avvicinarsi a Bastian.

“Promettimi una cosa: che non gli farai mai più vedere nessun film dell’horror.” gli disse con il tono più serio del mondo, e Schweini annuì con altrettanta solennità.

“Promesso. Te lo devo.” rispose il biondo con sincerità, per poi dargli un’affettuosa pacca sulla spalla.

“Vai a cercare Manuel, ok? E scusa. Per tutto.” gli disse stringendo le labbra dispiaciuto, ma Thomas scrollò le spalle e sorrise.

“Non ti preoccupare, anche se avrei ampiamente gradito che il tuo fidanzato tenesse la bocca chiusa, questo casino sarebbe potuto succedere da un momento all’altro, era una cosa che si doveva risolvere prima o poi. Quindi niente rancore.” replicò prima di girarsi verso Lukas.

“Niente più piani, ok? Me lo devi giurare!” gli disse additandolo con fare intimidatorio. Lukas lo guardò e sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto.

“Te lo giuro.” mugolò affranto.

Thomas annuì di nuovo prima di voltarsi ed uscire dalla stanza, alla ricerca disperata del suo portiere. Seguendo il suo istinto, senza neanche chiedersi il perché, si diresse a grandi passi verso la terrazza dove poco prima era avvenuta la tragedia. Era come se si sentisse, nel profondo, che l’avrebbe trovato lì, appoggiato al parapetto mentre guardava l’orizzonte senza vederlo veramente. E non si sbagliava.

Si appoggiò alla porta, tenendo le mani in tasca e ammirando attentamente la sagoma del portiere che si stagliava nel buio della notte.

Iniziava a sentirsi stanco. Di litigare, di vivere. Voleva solo andare a letto, stendersi e dormire un mese per caricare le batterie. Lo stress dei mondiali e poi questo. 

Non c’era molto abituato, ai problemi di cuore.  
Con Lisa era sempre stato così facile, non avrebbe mai pensato di dover penare tanto per un uomo.

“O vieni avanti o te ne vai, non stare lì a fissarmi come un idiota.” 

Alzando gli occhi al cielo notturno, Thom dovette rendere atto a Neuer: odiava quando la gente lo fissava. Andò verso di lui e si appoggiò al parapetto insieme a Manuel che subito si scansò e prese le distanze, allontanandosi di un paio di metri.

“Oh, andiamo. Non fare il bambino!”

“Non voglio che mi arrivi troppa saliva, mentre mi urli addosso per quello che ho fatto al tuo innamorato.” disse acidamente Neuer. 

“Quando sei concitato sputi peggio di lama.”

Stanco anche delle provocazioni, Thomas girò il collo in entrambi i sensi, sentendo l’ultima vertebra cervicale che scrocchiava. 

“Se devi fare l’idiota, me ne vado. Chiaro?”

“Se devi litigare ancora con me, vattene pure.”

Müller si ritrovò a odiarlo un pochino. Perché tutti pensavano sempre che volesse solo litigare?! 

“Non sono qui per discutere.”

Manuel si voltò finalmente a guardarlo e gli parve stanco almeno quanto lui “Allora cosa vuoi?”

“Voglio te.”

Gli occhi di Manuel si spalancarono un po’, mentre, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, il suo cuore saltò un battito. Questo non se lo aspettava. Non dopo aver visto Thomas portare via Mario, probabilmente in camera sua, dove sapevano tutti come sarebbe andata a finire. Perché era finita. Aveva perso, l’aveva perso. Aveva fatto il coglione come al solito, e gli avevano soffiato via Thomas da sotto il naso. Si era praticamente rassegnato, ma a quanto pareva si sbagliava. Qualcosa non era andato come si era immaginato.

“Che fine ha fatto Mario, il bello e dannato?” chiese Manuel seriamente confuso, mentre Thomas si stringeva nelle spalle e sospirava.

“Non mi credevi quando ti dicevo che era solo sesso, vero? Beh, invece ero sincero. Non sono mai stato innamorato di Mario, era…diverso tra noi. Era solo chimica. Niente a che vedere con quello che avevo con te, Manu. E mi sono reso conto che, dopo aver provato che cosa voleva dire stare con te, non sono più disposto ad accontentarmi di qualche scopata, non voglio più perdermi tutto quello che mi facevi provare e come mi facevi sentire. Quello che Mario ha da offrirmi non è più abbastanza per me, non dopo che ho avuto te.” gli spiegò finendo per guardare verso il basso, un po’ intimidito e anche un po’ imbarazzato, perché non era abituato a queste chiacchierate cuore a cuore, lui era un cazzone di natura.

Manuel rimase immobile, incapace di distogliere gli occhi da Thomas, incapace di dire o fare qualsiasi cosa mentre metabolizzava quello che il ragazzo gli aveva appena detto.

“Mi dispiace, ok? Ti chiedo scusa, te lo chiederei in tutte le lingue del mondo se le sapessi, perché non ti meritavi tutto questo, non dopo quello che hai fatto per me. Sono stato un coglione, come al solito, lo sai che ho un talento naturale per fare casino e rovinare le cose, lo sai che spesso non riesco a pensare lucidamente, e infatti a volte mi chiedo che cosa tu ci trovi in me; non sono bello come te, non sono intelligente, non sono neanche un gran simpaticone…non che tu lo sia, ma tu sei bellissimo, puoi permetterti di non essere tutta questa grande simpatia…eppure, nonostante questo vada contro ogni logica possibile, per uno strano gioco divino, io ti piaccio, e ovviamente dovevo rovinare tutto, sennò non son-“

Lo sproloquio di Thomas, il quale ormai aveva cominciato a parlare velocissimo e in modo quasi incomprensibile, venne bruscamente interrotto da Manuel, che con un paio di falcate eliminò la distanza fra di loro e gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio.  
Improvvisamente, il mondo tornò ad essere un posto ordinato per lui. Tutto era esattamente come doveva essere, ogni singola cosa aveva ripreso ad avere un suo corso corretto.

Alzò le mani sul petto del portiere, stringendo tra le dita la giacca grigia scura, come a volersi assicurare che fosse davvero lì.  
Lo tirò di più a sé, andando a sbattere con la schiena contro il parapetto del balcone mentre il bacio si faceva sempre più lento ma non per questo meno intenso. Sentì la mano di Manuel accarezzagli i capelli, gli zigomi e la linea della mascella.

Rimasero così il più possibile, ma quando dovettero separarsi, Neuer sapeva già cosa dirgli. 

“Per me sei perfetto così, Thomas Müller. Se non fossi così profondamente testa di cazzo, mi annoieresti.”

“Credo che questa sia la cosa più romantica che qualcuno mi abbia mai detto.” Con un sorrisetto, Thomas sospirò quasi estasiato. Era quello in suo posto, non in camera con Gomez. 

“Dillo. Di me ami principalmente il mio grande coraggio nell’ammettere i miei errori.”

“Questa è la prima volta che lo fai.”

“Shht. Dettagli.” 

Neuer fece per baciarlo nuovamente, ma lui si scostò. 

“Unito al mio impareggiabile talento amatorio, al modo divino in cui mando sempre le palle in rete o come faccio le imitazioni. Quella della Markel è da perfezionare, devo impegnarmi per essere virile come lei.”

“Vuoi stare zitto?!” lo rimbeccò Manuel cercando di trattenere una risata felice.

“Fammi stare zitto.” lo sfidò malizioso Thomas, e l’altro non esitò un secondo in più per sporgersi a baciarlo nuovamente, con più trasporto, quasi con bramosia, stringendolo a sé il più possibile mentre Thom affondava le dita fra i suoi capelli e la lingua nella sua bocca, assaporandolo ancora e ancora, sicuro che non ne avrebbe mai avuta abbastanza.

Poi ad un tratto, Manuel si staccò di scatto dalle sue labbra, guardandolo negli occhi dubbioso come se gli fosse appena venuto in mente qualcosa.

“Prima di andare avanti…c’è qualcos’altro che dovrei sapere? Sei andato a letto con qualcun altro che non so? Hai fatto una threesome con gli Schweinski? Mesut, magari, quando siete arrivati insieme in nazionale? Oppure Loew, per guadagnarti la convocazione?” chiese il ragazzo divertito, beccandosi una pacca sulla schiena per niente amichevole.

“No, cretino! Nessun altro!” sbottò indignato, per poi intenerirsi.

“E non voglio che ci sia nessun altro. Solo tu.” disse con un sorriso adorante, prima di tuffarsi di nuovo sulla sua bocca.

In quel momento, nel silenzio del loro bacio, si sentì chiaramente qualcuno che tirava su con il naso molto rumorosamente. I due ragazzi si staccarono con stampata in volto l’espressione più   
esasperata che fosse mai esistita, voltandosi lentamente verso la porta della terrazza, dove campeggiava in religioso silenzio il loro pubblico: tutti i loro compagni di squadra, Loew compreso.  
Philip passò un fazzoletto al commosso Miro, che aveva cercato di contenersi per tutto il tempo, mentre il resto dei presenti, Manuel e Thomas in particolare, lo guardavano in cagnesco.

“Che c’è?! Lo sapete che l’amore mi fa piangere!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco l'ultima one shot della serie xD
> 
> Un finale decisamente movimentato, con l'aggiunta speciale dell'immancabile Mario Gomez e un triangolo amoroso da far impallidire di vergogna Edward, Bella e Jacob xD
> 
> Ma se pensate che abbiamo finito qui, vi sbagliate di grosso! Intanto, sempre in questa raccolta, penso già da domani, posteremo un PREQUEL di questa serie, dove si racconterà come Poldi e Schweini sono riusciti ad aiutare Manuel e Thomas a mettersi insieme, con ovviamente uno dei suoi fantastici piani geniali AHHAAHHAHA
> 
> Eeeee...non è finita qui! Perchè dopo il prequel, dovete prepararvi al SEQUEL, una long di approssimativamente 8 capitoli, dove i nostri eroi sono in vacanza insieme!
> 
> Speriamo che fino a qui vi sia piaciuta <3
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> Alexa & Jessika

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco la prima della serie di shot dedicate al post vittoria della Germania al campionato del mondo!  
> In questi giorni arriveranno le altre due e il prequel che abbiamo già scritto, più ce n'è almeno un'altra in programmazione con i nostri eroi in vacanza!
> 
> Grazie per aver letto e speriamo vi sia piaciuta **
> 
> Jalexa
> 
> (Jessika & Alexa)


End file.
